Good Old Gotham
by DrakesChick
Summary: Kid Flash tries to call out Robin on him not having a girlfriend. Robin says that he will never meet her, but when Batman sends the team to Gotham to collect the escaped villans of Arkham Asylum things change. Pairing is Dick/Babs, I couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely love the show Young Justice. I was thinking are they ever going to have other characters from the DC universe visit? So I figured I would create one of my own. Of course it is going to be Dick/Babs because they are my favorite pairing. I don't own DC or anything famous. Enough of my rambling and on to the story.

Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad were relaxing in the living room of Mount Justice. There was an awkward silence and Kid Flash tried to break it.

"Hey guys I have an idea let's ask each other questions to try to get to know each other more."

The other four just looked at him weirdly for a second then Aqualad spoke, "Yeah I guess we could do that. Is that ok with you guys?"

Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian nodded their heads in agreement.

"What is your favorite color?" Robin asked everyone trying to get the ball rolling. "Mine is black, red, and blue."

Miss Martian answered happily, "My favorite colors are pink and blue."

Superboy just shrugged. He didn't really have a favorite color. After all this stuff was new to him.

"Well I like yellow." Kid Flash said gesturing to his outfit, making Miss Martian laugh.

Aqualad thought for a moment, "I can't pick which are my favorites. There are so many of them to choose from."

Miss Martian looked at Robin, "What is it like working with Batman? Is he nice, I mean he seems to be really strict?"

Robin thought for a second, "Batman is a cool guy. Yeah he is strict I guess, I mean we don't have any powers so we have to be extra careful. Plus we have lots of crazy people in Gotham so we have to pay close attention. I know better than to get on his bad side though. I remember Batgi… oh never mind."

They all just looked at him weird for a second trying to figure out what he was trying to say. He started to blush for a second.

Kid Flash grinned for a second, "Robin why are you blushing?"

"Oh…uh I don't like when attention is suddenly put on me. Yeah that's it."

"Sure it is Shades." Robin just shot him a look.

After a while a ding came from the kitchen. "My cookies!" Ms. Martian screamed.

She ran into the kitchen and pulled the nicely baked cookies out of the oven. The others came in and saw the delicious looking cookies sitting there on the tray. "See that guys I didn't burn them this time. I learned how to set the timer."

They all laughed, and then Superboy smiled and said, "Thanks this is very nice."

Miss Martian blushed and Kid Flash noticed. Trying to take her attention away from Superboy he asked, "So have any of you ever been in a relationship?"

Superboy just said, "You really think I would have had a girlfriend with the little time I have been out of Cadmus?"

Kid Flash looked at Miss Martian, "How about you Megan?" He wanted to know as much as he could about her.

"No, I never had a boyfriend on Mars."

"Really beautiful, no one asked you out? How could that possibly be?" She just shrugged as Superboy tensed up a little bit and adjusted himself in the chair.

"How about you Kaldur any girlfriends down in Atlantis?"

"Nope."

"So you three haven't even been in a relationship? I beat all of you and I am younger. I find that kind of funny? I don't even have to ask Robin over here I already know what the answer is."

"What's that supposed to mean Wally?" Robin asks crossing his arms.

"Dude you're thirteen. Who would go out with you?"

"I have gone out with someone, or almost gone out?"

"I highly doubt that Robin." Robin was Kid Flash's best friend but there were some things that he couldn't believe.

"I have too, and I could ask you the same question? What type of girl would go out with an immature fifteen year old like you?"

"Do you think we should stop them?" Megan asks Superboy and Aqualad.

"No I'm enjoying this. If it gets bad I can stop them." Superboy says as he leans back in his chair and grabs a bunch of cookies. Then he starts to eat the cookies as he watches the two best friends bicker.

"Trust me I have. Fine if you want me to believe you I have to meet her."

"What you have to meet her to believe me? That is so stupid."

"Come on Rob, afraid that we will find out that you were lying? Oh or is it you will be embarrassed because she is a little twelve year old or something?"

"As a matter of fact she is sixteen so don't give me that?"

"Dude you're just digging this lie down deeper and deeper. You can end this madness now just tell us the truth about you lying."

"I am not. She lives back home in Gotham. I hang out with her a lot."

"I am really going to have to meet this girl. I mean what type of sixteen year old goes out or 'almost' goes out with a thirteen year old? Is she cute or whatever it is to you thirteen year olds?"

"Yeah she is cute, but you will never meet her."

"Is it because she doesn't exist?"

"God no. She does exist ok, but like I said she is in Gotham you guys aren't going to Gotham anytime soon so good luck with meeting her."

Just then Red Tornado walks in, "Batman needs to speak with you he has a mission for you guys."

As they walk into the room they see Batman on the TV, he was at the watchtower. It was kind of obvious.

Aqualad is the first to speak, "What is the mission Batman? We are ready for what you have for us."

"Ok there has been a break out at Arkham Asylum," Robin's mouth just drops open in shock, "so that means you guys have to go to Gotham and get them all back to the asylum."

Kid Flash looks at Robin with a dirty grin. "But…but Batman cant you do it? I mean it is our city we're talking about here." Robin says trying not to sound desperate.

"I have faith in you guys. I am doing something very important up here. Robin you know who to leave for me to get though. Fill them in with the info on your way there. Batman out."

Kid Flash still had that stupid grin smeared on his face. Everyone just turned and looked at Robin. "You know Rob; you could still take back that lie. I mean unless you want me to meet this little girlfriend of yours?"

"Just shut up I don't even know if she will be there so…" Robin got quiet.

Aqualad just looked at all of them, "Come on guys lets go."

"Ok Robin we are almost there fill us in on all of these bad guys." Aqualad says.

"Ok the major villains we have to worry about are Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Penguin, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Killer Crock. Watch out for Penguin's umbrella it is a gun, a knife, and a lot of other weapons. Also Scarecrow has fear gas so try not to get caught in it, if you do you will experience all your fears and think they are real. Poison Ivy controls plants, Catwoman won't be hard to handle, and Mr. Freeze can freeze you in a block of ice."

They all just look at him for a minute trying to soak this in. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said there were a lot of crazy people in Gotham." Superboy says.

"Wait wasn't there someone Batman said to leave for him who is that?" Aqualad says trying to get all the way filled in.

Robin shakes his head, "The one we need to stay away from is The Joker. I know a stupid name but he is the craziest person alive. He won't think twice about trying to kill you. He looks like a clown in a purple pimp suit. If you see him go running the other way."

"Come on we can take him." Kid Flash says.

"You heard Batman; he said to leave Joker for him. So that is what we will do." Aqualad says.

Just then a ringing noise starts. Everyone looks around trying to figure out what it is. Then Robin puts his finger to his ear.

He begins to whisper, "Yeah I hear you…Well we are heading there right now…How am I supposed to know if our paths will cross?"

Then Kid Flash screams, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Robin immediately turns bright red and hangs up the communicator. "They didn't hear you if that's what you were hoping."

Before Kid Flash could say anything Miss Martian says, "Ok guys were here. The ship is in camouflage mode." They all hop out and look around.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind them, "Well if it isn't bird brain? Who are your friends? Are they your play mates?"

"Shut up Penguin."

Then Kid Flash butts in, "We aren't his play mates! Isn't that right bird brain?"

Robin just shoots him a glare and immediately turns around. He throws a batarang at Penguin, but it misses. Then Penguin lifts up his umbrella and starts to shoot at them. Kid Flash runs and steals the umbrella from him.

"Aren't you missing something?" He screams at Penguin.

"You little rat give that back." Right as Penguin finishes Superboy punches him and he goes flying. When they finally run up to him they see that he is unconscious.

"Nice hit Superboy." Megan says as she taps his shoulder. Superboy just smiles.

One of Robin's many devices starts to beep. "Guys there is a break in at the Gotham Art Museum." Robin shouts and heads off in the direction of the place. The others just follow him because they have no idea where they are going.

When they get in there a figure sneaks out the window. Superboy immediately heads for the direction this figure headed. The weird thing was as the others headed to where the alarm was triggered Catwoman was already tied up and hand cuffed.

"If it isn't the Boy Blunder. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah as you can see. I see you still haven't given up on your obsession with cat things."

Aqualad speaks as Robin finishes, "Um who the heck caught you?"

Just then Superboy comes back to where they are, "I couldn't find the person who snuck out of the window. Was it your accomplice?"

"Accomplice are you kidding me, little miss goody two shoes. Speaking of which Robin she has had a bit of a temper lately. Is it because of you?"

Everyone just turns and looks at Robin. He was speechless he couldn't say anything. All eyes went on Catwoman as she spoke again, "Speaking of old partners ask your boss why he hasn't called me? I mean it gets lonely in Arkham."

Everyone, except Robin, just opens their mouths in shock. "He already tried to make you a good guy like us but it didn't work. I am guessing that's why he didn't call you." Robin says as he turns around a walks away.

Aqualad catches up to Robin, "Aren't we going to bring her back?"

"No Gotham PD should be here by now, they can take her back."

Right then Commissioner Gordon comes in with his team, "Nice to see you again son. We will take her back to her warm cell at Arkham."

Robin nodes and heads to where the rest of the team is.

"So does anyone know who that person was that crawled out of the window?" Superboy asks.

"What did they look like?" Kid Flash asks excitedly.

"Let's see I only saw her hair. It was a nice red color. Oh and she looked to be about 5'5''."

Robin just looks down at his hands, "I know who she is."

They all just look at him in shock. "Is she a criminal?" Miss Martian asks.

"No she isn't a criminal, KF you know that girl I was talking about…"

"No dude that is way to out of your league just by his description."

"Thanks, that's really nice."

Aqualad breaks up there conversation, "Come on guys we have a mission to do, but Robin do you think that this girl could be helpful to us."

"Uh…" Is all he can manage to say.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kid Flash yells as he zips out of the building. The others just sigh and head after him.

After a while of searching the city they stumble across Killer Crock.

"Uh guys he looks pretty mean." Miss Martian says.

"You can say that again." Kid Flash says.

Just then Superboy punches Killer Crock in the back and he goes flying. But Crock gets back up hits Superboy and sends him flying into a building. Aqualad kicks open a fire hydrant and starts hitting Crock with water.

"You really think a little water is going to hurt me?"

"No but this will." Aqualad runs his hand threw the water and electrocutes Crock. He falls to the ground in pain and passes out in a second.

Miss Martian rushes over to Superboy and offers him a hand. He smiles at her and takes her hand, "Thanks." He says in a sweet tone which makes her blush.

Right as Robin finishes tying Killer Crock up a huge plant pops out of the ground.

Then a girls voice is heard, "Come on bring it on Ivy." Robin would recognize that voice anywhere, but no one else did. They all ran over there to see a teenage girl version of Batman fighting this woman dressed in green.

The girl dressed up like Batman throws a batarang that looks like Robin's at her, but in mid air hers turns into ropes and ties Poison Ivy up. She falls to the ground and Batgirl stomps on one of the plants.

Poison Ivy yells out in pain. Everyone except Robin runs up to this girl.

"Hey stop that you're hurting her." Aqualad yells.

The mysterious girl just looks up and takes her foot off the plant. She begins to speak, "I'm not hurting her. I am simply taking her advantages away."

"Then why was she screaming out in pain?" Miss Martian asks curiously.

Robin walks next to this mysterious girl and says, "It's because she controls plants. She says she can sense when they are in pain."

They all just look at him. "Guys I would like you to meet Batgirl."

"I can introduce myself, Hi I'm Batgirl." She says as she sticks her hands out for them to shake. They all take her hand cautiously. She just laughs, "You know I don't bite right. What has Robin said about me?" She says as she punches his arm.

Kid Flash just looks from her to Robin, "Is this her?" He says in complete shock. Robin just gives him a gesture like shut up.

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl says, "What did he say about me?"

Kid Flash just smirks and shoots a smile at Robin, "Oh no he didn't say anything."

Aqualad just looks at her, "Would you like to help us out. I mean you know these bad guys better than we do, well except for Robin."

"Sure I would love that."

As they start to look for the other villains Batgirl and Miss Martian start to talk. Turns out that even though they don't seem like they would get along they like some of the same things. The only difference was Batgirl was a tom boy and Miss Martian was a girly girl.

After a while of looking they found one of the escaped criminals. "Oh great who is this guy Halloween man?" Superboy says.

"This is Scarecrow." Batgirl says as she gets her batarang ready. She throws it and it hits him but before it can explode he throws it against the wall.

"Nice try Bratgirl but I know your tricks. Oh looks like you have a gang with you, oh wait is that the Boy Blunder?"

"Wow you have had a lot of nicknames." Kid Flash says with a smirk on his face. Robin just shoots him a look.

Before they know it, they are in a full out battle with this guy. Right as Scarecrow sneaks behind Miss Martian with fear gas Batgirl screams, "Watch out!" She jumps and shoves Miss Martian away in time to save her, but only her. The gas went off and hit Batgirl right in the face. She falls to the ground and doesn't move.

Everyone just looks in shock. Robin swells up with anger and lunges. "You really think you can do that? Do you?" Robin screams in his face and punches him none stop.

Everyone just stares at him. Aqualad and Superboy pull him of Scarecrow while Kid Flash and Miss Martian stay with Batgirl.

"Robin pull yourself together." Aqualad screams which snaps him out of it. Then Superboy punches Scarecrow in the face and knocks him unconscious.

"Babs!" Robin says as he looks back at Batgirl. He runs over and picks her up. "Guys we have to head for the Batcave." Robin says throwing Batgirl over his shoulder.

"Are you crazy Batman will kill us!" Kid Flash yells.

"It's either that or she dies." Robin says putting his head down.

They all just look at him shocked. "I told you we have crazy people here."

Then Batgirl lets out a cry. "Oh no the gas is kicking in, guys we have to hurry." Robin says, "Miss Martian get the jet we have to go now."

In a second the ship was in view. "Let's hurry we don't want anything to happen." Aqualad says as he grabs Batgirl from Robin. They all run into the jet.

"The ship is in camouflage mode and is on auto pilot. We should be there soon." Miss M announces as she runs up to the side of her new friend. The others just look at her in shock.

She just looks at everyone in shock. As Robin leans in closer to her she yells, "Get away, all of you."

"What's the matter with her?" Aqualad asks with concern.

"She was sprayed with Scarecrow's fear toxin. The stuff that I warned you about. Right now she is seeing her greatest fears. For all we know she could see us as spiders."

Robin pauses for a second and looks at Batgirl, "Hey Ms M can you see what she is seeing right now."

"But I thought you said not to read the good guys minds?" Miss Martian asks.

Robin looks down for a second and puts his finger to his ear, "Wait one sec Ms. M. Yeah Alfred it's me…we're coming to the cave…I don't care it's Babs…she got doused with scare gas…we will be there shortly so get the antidote ready please…Thanks Alfred."

"Who's Alfred?" Superboy asks.

"Help, and this is different. I am sure she wouldn't mind as long as you don't go poking around through her mind."

Ms. Martian nodded and sat in front of Batgirl. Batgirl didn't scream at her though. Ms. Martian put her hands to her head and saw what she was seeing. She just looked up at Robin and got up.

"Well if it is her greatest fear she is seeing then I could see why she was freaking out. Everyone except Robin and I look creepy no offense."

Superboy tried to step near to help and she let out a scream. This scream was so blood curdling they all blocked their ears.

Miss Martian looked at Superboy, "I wouldn't recommend that you go near her, even if you are trying to be nice."

Robin just looked down. Even though he couldn't see through his mask Aqualad could tell he was saddened by the recent events.

Aqualad put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Its ok we will get her back."

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I sure hope so Aqualad. I think we should call Batman." Robin said as he looked back up.

Aqualad nodded. Robin pulled out his communicator. In a second Batman's gravely voice came on.

"What is it?"

"Batman we got four of the villains but…"

"But what Robin?"

"We have to go to the batcave."

There is a long silence, "Why would you have to do that Robin?" Batman says in a calm voice, which meant that he was pretty ticked.

"It's Babs."

Batman hesitates before he says anything, "What happened to her?" This changes everything now he sounds like he has a bit of worry in his voice.

"She was doused with fear gas," Robin says with pain shooting through his voice, "Alfred is getting the antidote ready at the cave. We can finish off the rest of them but I figured that I would fill you in."

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can. You guys are doing a good job." With that Batman hung up the phone.

"Robin we're here!" Miss Martian screams. Robin brought them to the tunnel near the abandon road.

They park the jet in the cave. "Aqualad can you grab her for me?" Robin screams as he hops out of the jet. Then the rest of them follow.

Robin runs up to one of the tables and pushes everything off it. "Put her here." Robin says right as Alfred gets out of the elevator with the antidote.

"Robin get me a mask so she can breathe." Alfred calls to him. With that he took off running to a part of the cave. They all just look in shock as he pulls off her cowl. She was one of the prettiest girls that they had ever seen.

She had nice red hair, blue eyes, and a bridge of freckles across her nose. She was looking around anxiously. Finally Robin runs back over with the mask and places it on her face. Alfred gives her the shot in her arm. Her eyes close in a second.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kid Flash asks.

"She will be fine in a couple of minutes if you guys would like to wait?"

Aqualad nodded as they all took seats next to where Batgirl was.

"She seems like a really nice person Robin." Superboy says.

"Yeah now I have a friend who is a girl." Miss Martian says jumping out of the seat because she was so happy. Robin just laughed.

"So why didn't you tell us you had another partner other than Batman?" Kid Flash asks.

"Because I didn't think it was that relevant. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure thing Rob."

Then Robin moved his chair so it was next to Batgirl and he grabbed her hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Come on Babs you got to get better so you can help us with the other bad guys."

"I feel like this is my fault." Miss Martian says.

All of a sudden Batgirl shoots right up, "Don't think it was your fault."

Robin jumps for joy and gives her a hug. They all just looked at him shocked; this was a Robin that they had never seen before. The Robin that they are use to is always on his laptop and working on breaking encrypted files, he was also serious.

"Thanks for the hug." She says as she runs her fingers threw his hair and then messes it up.

"As I was saying, don't think it was your fault Megan. I am glad that you didn't have to go through what I did. It is a bad place, plus I'm kinda use to it."

"Well I saw what you were seeing. I figured it would help sorry."

Batgirl began to laugh, "So you were the reason I don't remember a minute or two of the scariness."

"Oh I'm sorry don't be mad." Miss Martian says.

"No don't worry about it. It helped a lot. Well let me introduce myself now that you know what I look like. I'm Barbara Gordon, daughter to Commissioner Gordon."

"Does your dad know you do this?" Aqualad asked, "Oh and I'm Aqualad, but you can call me Kaldur."

"Well nice to meet you. My dad doesn't know I do this. I pray that he never finds out. It would upset him so much."

"So are you his cousin or something…long lost sister maybe? Oh or maybe even a babysitter. Oh and I'm Kid Flash or Wally." He says as he points at Robin.

"Oh I'm not his sister or cousin and defiantly not his babysitter, I'm his best friend. Why did he try to tell you I was his big sister?"

"Wait how old are you?" Superboy asked before Kid Flash even had the chance.

"Oh I'm sixteen. Is that where you got the impression I was his older sister?"

Kid Flash just dropped his jaw. Then Alfred came down with a tray of cookies.

"Oh Mistress Barbara it is good to see that you are doing better. Would you guys like some cookies?"

They all stood up. "Thank you anyway sir but we have to finish our mission. Thank you for the offer though." Aqualad said.

Alfred just nodded and walked off.

"What are you a princess or something? I mean mistress really." Kid Flash says.

Robin just shoots him a look. Batgirl just laughs, "Oh no I wouldn't ever want to be a princess. But he is our assistant down here. He is a really nice guy."

Robin and Batgirl exchange glances as they all hop in Miss Martian's ship.

"This is so awesome!" Batgirl screams. Then a device on her belt starts to go off.

"Mr. Freeze is terrorizing the park. Let's go there."

Aqualad nods at Miss Martian and they head for the park.

"So you are just a total rebel aren't you?" Kid Flash says with a grin as he looks at Batgirl.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks puzzled, and then Robin shoots Kid Flash a glare because he knows where he is heading with this.

"I mean your dad is the Commissioner and yet you go out at night dressed up like a bat. Isn't it bad to be a vigilante in Gotham? So does daddy let you have a boyfriend?" Kid Flash asks as he looks at Robin with a grin on his face.

Batgirl and Robin exchange glances, "Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Yeah daddy lets me have boyfriends to."

Robin just gets a grin on his face. Kid Flash still wasn't convinced that this was Robin's mystery girl, he was still convinced that he was right and he wanted to prove Robin wrong.

"Guys were almost there, putting the ship into camouflage mode." Miss Martian announces and they all hop out.

They sneak around the corner to find Mr. Freeze freezing everyone in sight.

"I'll distract him, while you guys attack. I mean if that's ok with you?" Batgirl says.

They all just nod and then Batgirl runs out with a chuckle. Then the rest of them run out. "Oh Batman sends the kids to come put me back in Arkham, this is so underwhelming."

"Really you're still underwhelmed." Robin says as he starts to pull out a batarang.

"Don't tell me we are getting back on this whelmed thing." Kid Flash says.

Just then Batgirl lunges at Freeze. He starts to shoot an ice beam at her, but she dodges everyone by back flipping out of the way.

"Come on Freeze is that the best you got?" Batgirl jokes as she keeps dodging his blasts.

"You little witch. When I get my hands on you-" Before he could even finish his sentence Aqualad and Superboy punched him and it knocked him unconscious and broke his suit.

Batgirl and Robin tied him up and they all started back out in search for the remaining villains that were missing. Suddenly a beeping came from Batgirl's belt again. They all knew what that meant.

"Guy's there is a bomb at town hall." Batgirl screams.

"But I thought we had to get the villains?" Kid Flash says in a cranky tone.

"Our job is to protect people, I say we go." Aqualad announces and they all head off running to where town hall is.

When they get there the bomb is in clear sight. Batgirl and Robin run up to it.

"I can't hack this thing Batgirl, what do we do?" Robin asks.

Suddenly the others come from behind and examine the bomb, "What's this?" Superboy says handing Batgirl and Robin a piece of paper.

"There is an oil burner, a wooden stove, and a candle in a room. You only have one match. Which would you light first?" Robin reads out load.

They all thought for a second, "Obviously it's the candle." Kid Flash says triumphantly.

"No it would be the stove." Superboy says.

Robin and Batgirl look up with smiles on their faces, "It's the match!" They both say excitedly.

Batgirl looks back at the bomb and types match into the keyboard and hits enter. Suddenly another riddle pops up.

"What was once red is now black?" Batgirl says out load.

They all shake their heads in frustration trying to figure it out. Suddenly Miss Martian taps her head, "Hello Megan…it obviously has to be a match."

"Nice job Megan." Superboy says, making her blush a little bit.

Batgirl types in match and the bomb shuts down.

"What was up with that?" Kid Flash asks.

"It's the Riddler. Apparently he is obsessed with matches this week." Batgirl announces to the group. "That means we have another villain to catch."

Suddenly Batgirl puts her finger to her ear like Robin had done before but this time she wasn't talking. A wave of worry came over her face.

"What is it Batgirl?" Aqualad asks with concern.

"I found out where Two-Face is."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Superboy asks.

"It's something more than that…he has my dad."

Everyone just dropped their jaw. Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Babs we'll get him."

She just nodded and ran in the direction of the police department. Everyone, except Batgirl and Robin, entered the police station through the front door. Batgirl and Robin broke down the window to find Two-Face pointing his gun at Commissioner Gordon who was on the floor badly beaten and unconscious.

The others just open the door and stand there in shock. Two-Face doesn't even notice though.

"Why did you do this?" Batgirl says trying to break the lump in her throat.

"It's quite simple really, I just threatened his daughter and he lunged at me. I mean technically it is self defense."

There was silence all around; everyone was speechless at what the half disfigured man said.

"So Batgirl and Robin, what will the fate of the poor commissioner be?"

"Let him go Harvey." Batgirl says trying to keep her cool.

"But you see we need to leave these things to chance. Then once he is gone I can go visit that little girl of his. He will be rolling over in his grave."

"Dent I am giving you till the count of three…one." Robin says.

"Don't worry you two it won't take that long." He says as he flips his coin.

Before he can even catch it he goes flying strait into the wall. Superboy was standing were Two-Face used to be standing.

"That guy was really starting to tick me off." Was all Superboy said.

Batgirl runs over to her dad laying there on the ground. She swung him over her shoulder and carried him out to the EMT's. They immediately rushed him away in the ambulance.

"I'll go visit him later, I need to help you guys finish your mission."

"Batgirl don't worry about it, if you want you can go be with him." Robin says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You know I can handle this. I have had to deal with it for a long time. You should know that Boy Wonder."

He just shot her a glare. Her communicator started to go off again.

"God is there a way for you to shut that thing off." Kid Flash says after finally being annoyed with it.

She just looks at him and hits the button. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Come on this is one of the only villains you haven't rounded up yet. Oh and congratulations on stopping that bomb from going off. I am shocked only because you did it without the World's Greatest Detective."

"We can handle things when we're on our own you know?" She hisses into the device.

"Well I will tell you where I am if you can answer this riddle in less than two minutes. I highly doubt you will get it but you never know. Are you ready?"

"We are always ready." Aqualad announces.

"Fine, what can go threw the green glass doors?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Superboy screams.

"Can blue go threw?" Batgirl asks.

"No but green can."

"Can a bush go threw?" Miss Martian asks.

"Now but a tree can."

"How about a jacket?" Kid Flash pipes up.

"No but a hoodie can."

"I am sick of this game Riddler tell me where you are." Robin announces into the device.

"Very good Robin. I can go threw, but you can't."

They all think for a second, "Come you guys the clock is running out. Tick tock tick tock."

"I have it!" Batgirl screams, "It is things with double letters. Am I right?"

"How did you figure it out? You're cheating, are you using your little devices? You're using the internet aren't you?"

"No now tell us where you are." They all scream.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Then he hangs up the phone.

"Great he just took away the time we could have used to go looking for him." Aqualad says as he shakes his head. Then he looks up at Robin who is fiddling around with the device, "What are you doing?"

Batgirl just gets a huge grin on her face, "He is tracking where the signal came from."

"Oh well I knew that." Kid Flash announces.

They all just shoot him a look. "Guys he is at the pier district."

With that they all head off in that direction. When they finally get there they kick down the door.

"Well congratulations on finding me you guys. I underestimated you all."

They all get into attack mode and head for him. Batgirl and Robin throw batarangs, while Superboy and Aqualad pull their arms back getting ready to punch him. Kid Flash starts to run around Riddler and punch him while he is running. Finally he falls to the ground.

"Miss M can you read his mind?"

"I guess I could." Right as she finishes she puts her hand to her head, "All I hear is this evil laugh."

"Well that doesn't make any sense why would he only be laughing?" Superboy announces.

"Guys who cares? Look we got all the bad guys we won. We got all of the ones Batman said to."

Batgirl and Robin just look at each other. Batgirl realized what the laughing meant at the same time Robin did.

"Guys we have to get out of here right now!" She screams.

"But why? Shouldn't we wait for the police to get here?" Kid Flash says.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind, "It wouldn't be because of me now would it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hope you like this chapter. I don't own Batman or anything. Anyway tell me what you thought of it. Also thanks to the people who commented, faved, or added this story to their alert lists.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Boy Blunder and Bratgirl you have some friends with you, you know it is very rude to not introduce yourselves?"

"What do you want Joker?" Batgirl hisses at him.

"You know I really don't appreciate the rude tone. But anyway where is your den mother?"

"We don't have a den mother!" Superboy snaps as he lunges at Joker.

"Superboy don't!" Aqualad screams as he grabs his arm.

"What's the matter with you? I can take him I know it." Superboy screams at him.

"You heard what Batman said!" He screams back filled with anger.

Then Kid Flash butts in, "Yeah well guys I don't think Batman knew that this was going to happen."

Then Batgirl looks at Joker, "I'm guessing the whole breakout was your idea?"

"Oh come on Batgirl you're no fun, how did you know?"

"Well maybe it's because every breakout Arkham has, you're behind it." Robin says.

"Wait a second Joker where is Harley?" Batgirl asks.

Suddenly a gas is sprayed into the air and all the teenagers fall to the ground. Harley gets right in Batgirl's face, "Here I am!"

Batgirl reaches up and punches her in the face and then blacks out right after she gets a kick to the side.

"Bruce they have been gone for a while are you sure they are ok?" Black Canary asks puzzled.

"I don't really know, I mean they checked in with me a few hours ago after Barbara got hurt but-"

"Barbara got hurt, is she ok?" Superman asks as he walks through the door with Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter.

"Yeah she's fine but I think we should check on them." Batman says in a concerned way.

Just then Aquaman hits a button he uses to communicate with Aqualad, but no one answers. "Bruce Aqualad isn't picking up, Jon try to contact your niece."

Martian Manhunter puts his hands to his head, "I am not picking up on her. Bruce try calling Robin or Batgirl."

Batman hits a button on one of his devices and calls Robin. There is no answer, he just looks down and hits the button next to it harder. This time it picks up. "Hello?" He says with concern in his voice.

A whisper comes from the other end, "Batman is that you?"

"Batgirl why are you whispering?"

"I don't want them to know I'm awake."

"Where are you?"

"I have no idea, everyone else is in here but I don't know, Batman I'm actually scared."

"Don't worry Batgirl we'll find you, who is behind this?"

"It's…Get away from me!" Then there was a scream.

"Batgirl!" Batman screams into the device.

There is breathing heard from the other end then a voice comes on, "Why hello Bats. How have you been?"

"Joker you let all of them go you hear me?" He snaps.

"Come on Bats that wouldn't be any fun."

"Joker I swear I will break your head off when I find you."

"Come on if you were that fun you would have done that a long time ago. Oh and another thing since when do you send an army of kids to do your work Bats? I mean I could see Bratgirl or Bird Boy, but other kids to."

"Joker where the hell are you? This isn't a game, let them go!"

"See that's where you're wrong Bats. This is a game; I don't know what the penalty will be for you making me wait for you to come. Maybe I should just start with the one that was talking to you first; I mean how much insanity can Bratgirl take?"

"Joker you sick son of a b****! You leave her alone, tell me where you are!" Batman screams into the device. Everyone else is just staring at him.

Batgirl's voice could be heard, "Batman don't listen to them they're crazy."

"Harley shut that little brat up!" Joker screams at her. Then another voice could be heard.

"Joker you leave her alone do you hear me!" It was Robin.

"Oh look Bird Boy is awake, sorry Bats but the fun is just about to start I have to go."

But before he hung up they heard Batgirl scream pier from across the room.

Everyone just looked at Batman as he clenched his fist and punched the wall.

"Bruce were there any clues that she left for us? I mean she said pier." Superman says as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

Batman takes off running out of the room, "I know where they are."

"So Bird Boy you're awake now to. Just in time to fight for your lady." Joker says as he points at Harley who has a gun pointed at Batgirl's head.

Suddenly everyone, except Miss Martian, woke up but they didn't get up because they were in horror at the sight that was going on.

"Joker let her go!" Robin snaps at him.

"Come on do you think I would actually do that? Come on I wouldn't have Harley blow her brains out."

Robin looks over at Batgirl. She mouths something to him. The only word he made out was love. Then he saw a few tears fall out from under her cowl.

"By your silence Boy Blunder I am going to go with yes. But I will prove you wrong; I want to have some fun with you guys before I kill you. Harley let her go."

"But Puddin' what are doing?"

"Shut up Harley! Just do it, my God you're an idiot!" He snaps at her.

She immediately lets go and Batgirl runs next to Robin. Batgirl gives Robin a big hug and keeps hold for a few seconds. When she lets go she wipes the tears away quick before anyone else could see.

"Aw look Harley the two kids are showing some affection. I mean they haven't done that for a while." Joker says. By now Joker and Harley were out of the cell that the teens were trapped in.

Batgirl and Robin just shoot him a look which makes him laugh. Then Kid Flash shoots up. "Wait a minute what did you just say?"

"I said that they haven't shown each other affection in a while. I mean they haven't hugged in a while. What did you think I meant? Hahahahahah."

"Oh nothing." Kid Flash says with a smirk on his face at the fact that he still knew Robin was lying.

Joker and Harley just walked away laughing.

"So guys what is your brilliant idea to get out of here?" Superboy asks as he looks at Batgirl and Robin.

"I have no idea." Batgirl says as she puts her arm on Robin's shoulder.

Robin just looks at Superboy, "Can you break through the bars?"

Superboy walks over and tries to bend the bars but they don't move. Then he walks up to the wall and punches it continuously and it doesn't break.

"What the heck is this room made of I can't break anything." Superboy says frustrated.

"It's the Joker you never know with him." Batgirl says as she leans against the wall.

Suddenly a voice shoots through the whole room, "Why hello there teens. I know you just saw me but I wanted to let you in on the fun."

"What are you talking about?" Aqualad asks confused.

"Well in order for you guys to get out alive you need to complete the challenges I have for you. I know I stole something the Riddler would do but oh well. Oh and another thing Batgirl what you just went through doesn't count sorry. Hahahahaha. But anyway you guys might want to listen carefully right now."

Then the speaker shut off. A beeping noise could be heard.

"Guys where is that coming from?" Kid Flash asks.

Superboy turns his head to Miss Martian. "Guys its coming from Miss Martian." When he finishes talking he runs up to her and lifts her up.

Suddenly Batgirl screams, "Guys she has a bomb attached to her back. We have to get it off her."

Then Superboy flips her over. "Guys the bomb has a minute left." He says frantically.

Robin looked down and noticed that his utility belt was there. Robin pulls out the cord and plugs it into the bomb.

"Guys we have 45 seconds!" Kid Flash screams.

"I know KF, guys I hate to be the carrier of bad news but this thing doesn't have a thing I can hack, I mean yeah the plug is there but it has no hard drive to get the data from. Joker just put it there to trick us."

"What does that mean?" Kid Flash screams at him.

Batgirl just looks at him calm, "It means the bomb is going to blow up."

"What! Well this isn't happening to her. Oh and another thing, I really hate this Joker guy." Superboy says as he puts Miss Martian down.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asks.

"I'm saving her what does it look like I'm doing?" Superboy says as he grabs the bomb. Then he runs to the corner of the room that is the farthest from the others and puts it against the wall. Then he puts his back against it.

"Guys there is only 10 seconds left on it go to the other end of the room and block yourselves." Superboy announces. They do what he says after they grab Miss Martian.

Suddenly the bomb explodes and confetti and Joker cards pop out of it. Then a voice comes over the intercom, "Hahahahahahahha you guys played yourselves pretty well. Plus I am shocked that Superboy or whatever his name is did that. Do you like her or something big fella?"

"Shut up I do not!" Superboy snaps.

"Yeah he doesn't like her." Kid Flash announces after Superboy.

"Well I think he has a better shot than you do! Hahahaha!" Joker says aiming that one toward Kid Flash.

"Well anyway now that the fun is over you guys have the next challenge." Joker announces over the speaker. Then the doors open, "Come on guys take a step out into fresh air."

They all stick their heads out cautiously. Then they all take a step out into the hallway, Superboy was carrying Miss Martian. The hallway just went straight. There was a single door at the end.

They finally get to the door. "Guys do you think we should open it?" Batgirl asks.

"If it is the only way out of here I say we open it." Aqualad says as starts to twist the door knob.

Aqualad pushed the door open and sticks his head through, "Guys it looks clear." Aqualad announces and then they all walk in.

They walk to the other side of the room to see Superman.

"Superman thank God you're here!" Kid Flash screams.

"KF don't go near him!" Robin screams which stops Kid Flash dead in his tracks.

"Why would I stop I mean its Superman he is here to save us."

"Yeah I wish it was really Superman but its not."

"Wait that has to be Superman, Robin what the heck are you talking about?" Aqualad asks.

"Kid Flash I recommend you step away from him now!" Batgirl screams at him.

"But why I don't understand." Kid Flash screams at her while he starts run back to where they are.

"The answer is quite simple really, that is Clayface." Batgirl says she gets a pellet from her utility belt.

"Clayface…who the heck is that, I don't think you're right this time Batgirl." Kid Flash says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Then Superman starts to walk toward them, "Come on guys lets go, I am going to take you back to the league."

"Sure thing, come on guys lets go." Kid Flash gestures. Then Aqualad and Superboy follow him.

"Guys listen to us!" Robin screams.

Then Batgirl throws her pellet, and it hits 'Superman' and it automatically turns him into ice.

"Are you stupid? Why the heck would you do that?" Superboy screams at her as he starts to walk toward her.

Robin steps in front of her so he can protect her from the upset clone.

She just points. "You see that's why."

Suddenly the figure of Superman changes and gets out of the ice.

"I don't remember Superman being able to do that guys." Kid Flash says pointing toward the creature.

Once the puddle of muck is completely out of the ice it turns into this ugly blob like creature. Batgirl and Robin just give each other a quick evil grin. Batgirl jumps in front of Clayface while Robin jumps in back of him. The others just watch because they don't know what to really do in a situation like this.

Batgirl and Robin at the same time throw five ice pellets each. Each one sticks into Clayface and goes off. Then the figure gets captured into a huge sheet of ice.

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom, "Very good job you two. I hope this is a lesson to the rest of you though listen to the crazy dressed side kicks. Come on guys go find your next challenge. I mean you want to live right?"

Then another voice could be heard, "Mr. J do you think that this is right?"

"Shut up Harley, you are such an idiot!" Then the intercom goes off.

Suddenly Miss Martian wakes up to find herself in the arms of Superboy. He looks down at her and smiles. She smiles back and blushes a little bit. He gently puts her back on to the ground so she is standing.

"Miss M it's good to see that you are awake." Robin says as he turns around.

Then after a while of walking they find a door. "Guys you know this is really starting to tick me off." Robin announces.

"Yeah I mean really where is this crazy guy?" Kid Flash says.

"No guys I think the question here is where is Batman?" Batgirl says as she hangs her head down.

"I have to find them Alfred, I have to. I mean this is my fault, I shouldn't have sent them here. It is too bad here for them. I mean Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash have never been exposed to an environment like that." Batman says while he was flooring it to Gotham in the Batmobile.

"Master Bruce this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. The Joker is a crazy man, who would have thought he would use the Riddler as bait?"

"I know Alfred but if anything happens to them it is my fault. Especially Barbara, when I talked to her over the communicator before Joker found her she sounded so scared. I have never heard her sound like that before."

"Master Bruce do you even know where you're going?"

"Yeah I'm heading for the Pier District. Barbara said pier before the communicator got shut off. There is also a warehouse right near where they found Riddler."

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard and Batman put his finger to his ear.

"Yes Clark…Do you really think that I have time for a mission…Well I have to save them…well you may not care but I have to go protect my kids, and I have to go save the others."

"Is everything ok Master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah Clark just wanted me to go on some mission, but as you heard I told him no. Oh my God Alfred I am so stupid."

"You're not stupid sir."

"No I mean I know how to make sure they are actually there. Remember I put that tracker in Batgirl's utility belt?"

"Yes…now I get what you're saying I can track her from here sir." Then Alfred hops on the Batcomputer and finds the location.

"Sir they are at…the old Arkham Asylum."

"Wait what…how the heck could they be at Arkham Asylum?"

"I have no idea sir but I suggest you hurry up. That place is so old some parts of it have collapsed into itself. Oh and another thing, Clayface and Bane broke out after the others so the kids didn't get them."

"This is going to be a fun night." Batman says ash he changes his direction and heads for his new destination.

"So Batgirl have you had any boyfriends?" Kid Flash asks.

"We're getting back on this subject?" Batgirl says as she rolls her eyes from under her cowl.

"Yes, come on I mean you're a new friend, and I like to get to know people."

"Do you think Kid Flash is still trying to prove Robin wrong?" Miss Martian asks Superboy and Aqualad.

"Yup not a doubt in my mind. But I am going to laugh hysterically when Kid Flash is wrong." Superboy says as he crosses his arms.

"Well I think that Kid is right. I mean not to be mean but really she does seem kinda out of his league." Aqualad says.

"I know which one is right and I'm not telling you." Miss Martian says as she picks up her pace. The other two just stop and look at each other puzzled for a second and then keep walking.

"For your information I have a boyfriend, well kinda." Batgirl says as she gives Robin a quick glance.

"But I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." Kid Flash announces.

"No you wanted to know if daddy let me date. That is a totally different thing. How did you meet him anyway."

"Oh we go to the same school together. He is really smart."

Kid Flash just looked at Robin.

Before he could even say something they were at a door. "Finally a door I never thought we would find one of these." Robin says as he looks back at the others.

Robin opens the door and sticks his head through, "Uh guys there are three doors. What do we do?"

"I say we break up into groups of two." Aqualad says. "The teams can be Miss Martian and Superboy, Robin and Batgirl, and Kid and I." Aqualad announces.

"Is there a way we can keep in contact I mean no one has working communicators?" Batgirl asks.

"Yeah there is Miss Martian link us up." Aqualad says and Miss Martian nods.

They all walk up to a door. Aqualad and Kid Flash have the door on the left, Miss Martian and Superboy have to one in the middle, and Robin and Batgirl have the one on right.

They all open their doors at the same time, but suddenly something comes from behind Batgirl and Robin and pushes them in. When the door closes they find themselves in a tiny box pushing up against each other.

"Well at least things couldn't get worse." Robin says. Then the box drops.

The others doors just had a wall of bricks behind it. When they all realized what had happened they run to Robin and Batgirl's door. Then that voice came over the intercom again, "So Bratgirl and the Boy Blunder got the lucky door? Well now you have to fend for yourselves. Doesn't that just suck for you? Well bye hahahahhahaha!"

Suddenly a familiar figure walks through the door. "Bane!" Is the only word that left their lips.

How did you like this chapter? What will happen to Robin and Batgirl? Review what you thought of it. Sorry it took a while to update, I had a bad case of writer block. I don't own DC or any other famous stuff. Thanks to all the people who commented, faved, and alerted this story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes to.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it has taken a while to update this story. I have been busy with school work. I just watched the DCUO video, but it was the part two and it was awesome. So it inspired me. I don't own DC or any other famous stuff. Enough of my rambling and on to the story.

Batgirl and Robin look at each other as they start to plummet.

"God I am so sorry that this had to happen Babs."

"Don't be Dick, it's no big deal but since we are plummeting to our death could I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Babs. What is it?"

"Well since we are about to die any minute I need you to know that I love you. Not just as a brother, but maybe even more."

"Babs I feel the same way." After he finishes talking he moves an inch closer to Batgirl so he is only a few centimeters away from her lips. Right as their lips are about to meet, the box stops and the doors open.

"Well I just wanted you to know." Batgirl says as she looks down at her hands.

"Hey Boy Wonder did you ever notice Kid Flash is kinda cute."

"WHAT!" Robin screams throwing his hands in the air.

"Calm down I'm only kidding." Batgirl says as she punches his arm.

"Oh thank God!" Robin says with a sigh of relief, "But anyway I think we should get out of this box. I mean we do want to get out of here alive."

When they get out of the box they start to look around.

"You know Robin this place looks really familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh I know this is the old Arkham, wait how did we get here anyway I mean we were at the pier district before we passed out?"

"I don't know Robin, but I wonder how the others are doing."

"Why are you here Bane?" Aqualad asks.

"Well I did the smart thing unlike those other Arkham idiots. I waited until the others left and then I left. I figured you guys would think I was still there and that I didn't leave. I guess I was right." Bane says as he starts to laugh.

"Well we are going to put you back where you belong." Miss Martian says as she points her finger at him.

"You would think so but there is no where for you to put me."

Suddenly they all look at each other. "We'll find a way!" Kid Flash screams.

Then when Kid Flash finishes speaking Superboy goes and punches Bane in the face which sends him flying.

"Guys how are we supposed to take him down?" Aqualad says as he looks at Miss Martian.

"Maybe I can contact Robin or Batgirl?" Miss Martian says.

"But we just saw them fall-" Before he could finish his sentence Miss Martian smacked him.

"Batgirl can you hear me?" Miss Martian thought.

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear Megan what is it?"

"I am so happy that you are all right, but anyway we are in battle with Bane and don't know what to do to stop him. I mean Superboy is doing a good job with keeping him down but…"

"Ok to stop Bane there is a tube like thing that transfers the venom to his body. You have to break that tube, and then he will turn into a helpless guy."

"Oh ok, thanks we will meet up with you soon I hope."

Suddenly Megan gets brought back into her conversation with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Aqualad you have to help Superboy and break the tube that is making the venom flow into his body." Miss Martian says.

Aqualad nodes and then runs off. Then Kid Flash runs up to Bane and runs around him so he can distract him. Then Superboy and Aqualad rip the tube out of place and yellow liquid starts to pour out of it.

"Ew you got some on me!" Kid Flash screams.

They step back and watch as the man that was once huge shrunk to what look like a guy the size of 5'6" and only weighted 140. Superboy then went up to the man and punched him which knocked him out.

"So what do we do now guys?" Kid Flash asks has he looks at the rest of the team.

"We find Batgirl and Robin and then try to find a way out of here." Aqualad says as he heads for the door they had first came from.

"So how do you like working with a team?" Batgirl says as she turns to Robin while they walk.

"It's good."

"So you and Kid Flash are buddies? The rest of the team seems nice to."

"Yeah they are. Superboy takes a little to get used to but other than that it's good."

"So why did Kid Flash want to know if I had a boyfriend?"

"Oh no it's a long story. I don't think you really want to hear it."

"Well we don't have anything better to do. I mean entertain me while we walk."

"Fine, well what happened was-" Before he could finish he got interrupted by the evil voice again.

"Did you think I was really going to kill you guys? I was actually hoping that you guys would get the booby trapped door. I mean this wouldn't be the same. I mean I barely even know them."

"What do you want Joker? Spit it out!" Batgirl screams.

"Wow someone is in a bad mood. What the heck happened? Did you free fall in a tiny box? Oh wait that did happen to you Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Joker this isn't a game anymore, what do you want with us?" Robin snaps.

"You guys aren't as fun as you use to be, I just wanted you to know that…Oh but anyway on to what I want you guys to do. Well there is a bomb somewhere on the floor you are on. You only have five minutes to find it. You won't be affected though, only your friends will. Hahahaha!"

"Joker! This is stupid why are you doing this to us?" Batgirl snaps again.

"Well you see I want my battle with the Bat."

"So you use us to get to him, that doesn't make any since." Robin hisses.

"It makes tons of since Boy Blunder, now that I have you guys and your friends he is going to come here looking for you. Do you get my logic now?"

Robin and Batgirl just ignore him. "Oh and by the way you two, you now have a little less than four minutes to find the bomb."

Robin and Batgirl start to run around frantically looking for the bomb.

"Come on guys the clock is ticking, tick tock tick tock!" Joker says as he starts to laugh.

"Mr. J I just finished putting the bomb next to the boiler on the bottom floor is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Harley you imbecile can't you see that the speaker to the bottom floor is on. Hey you two pay no attention to the annoying voiced idiot, Hahahaha."

Batgirl and Robin run for where the boiler is. When they get there, there is only a minute and a half on the count down.

"Robin can you hack this thing?" Batgirl asks with panic in her voice.

"I don't think so, it doesn't have anything. Wait right here!" Robin says as he jumps with excitement and starts to deactivate the bomb.

"Robin hurry up there is only 30 seconds left."

"Batgirl relax I just finished. The bomb is official deactivated."

Suddenly Joker's voice came over the intercom again. "Well well well aren't we a smart cookie? You guys might not want to get so cocky."

"What is that supposed to mean Joker?" Robin asks.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"Robin what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know Batgirl but I don't want to find out, now let's find the others."

Robin thought, "Hey Miss M can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you Robin? Where are you guys?"

"Where in the basement where are you?"

"Well I think we are in like the holding cells."

"Oh ok me and Batgirl just got to the staircase. You find the staircase on your floor and head downward and we can meet up there."

"Ok Robin! See you soon."

"Well Batgirl we have to head up the stairs."

"But can we cheat and use our grappling hooks?"

"You wanted me to tell you the story didn't you?" Robin says as a smug smile comes across his face. Batgirl just gives him a smile and nodes as they head up the stairs.

"Alfred has every villain the kids caught been brought back to Arkham?"

"Yes they have Sir. Oh and Commissioner Gordon called asking for his daughter."

Batman's face just dropped. 'Oh crap' he thought to himself.

"Well what did you say Alfred?"

"I told him that she would be sleeping over tonight because she was tutoring young Master Richard."

"Oh ok Alfred."

Suddenly Batman put his finger to his ear. "What do you want Clark? It better not be about me going on that stupid mission. Oh my God just because you don't care about your kid doesn't mean I don't care about my own."

Batman wanted to kick himself after what he just said.

"Clark I'm sorry but you know the kid needs you. I can only help him with so much."

Batman put his hand back on the steering wheel and floored it.

"Alfred I can see part of the building I am only a mile away."

"Ok Master Bruce. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No I think I'm good. Thanks anyway."

Batman looks over to see that his communicator is blinking.

"Batgirl! Oh my God are you ok?"

"Hey Batsy did you miss me?"

"Joker!" Batman lets out in a loud hiss.

"Oh who else were you expecting Bratgirl? Hahahaha!"

"Joker I am on my way to get you. When I do you are in for it."

"Come on Bats, oh and by the way you trained those two very well. All the children are alive if that is what you're wondering. But I don't know for how long Hahahahahahaha!"

"Joker if any of those kids are harmed when I get there you are going to die."

"Come on Bats we all know you can't break your rule. But anyway let's hope the Boy Blunder and Bratgirl can handle what is about to happen to them next."

"You leave them alone Joker!" Batman yells into the device.

"Hey did you know that those to kids make the cutest couple ever? I mean except for the height difference they are perfect."

Batman was stunned, how could he have not seen it before. The two teenagers liked each other. Batman hangs up the communicator and thinks to himself, 'Some kinda detective. Can't even figure out his own sidekicks like each other.'

Right as Batman finishes thinking he parks the Batmobile and hops out and heads for the door.

"So beautiful, do you know where the stairs are?" Wally says as he looks at Miss Martian.

"I have no idea where the stairs are." Miss Martian says looking back at Wally.

"Hey guys do you think that that girl is really Robs girlfriend?" Kid Flash says as he looks at everyone in the group.

The others just looked at each other. Aqualad was the first to speak, "Well I agree with you Kid, I mean she is kinda out of his league."

"See that? What about you Superboy?"

"I think that they like each other, but yet I'm not the person to be talking about relationships with."

Miss Martian just looked down. Superboy just looked at her with a little bit of worry shown in his face, "Are you ok Miss Martian?"

She just looks at him, "Yeah I'm fine. I just really hope we get out of here."

"Don't worry I'll protect you!" Kid Flash announces as he goes right next to Miss Martian.

"Guys I found the staircase!" Aqualad yells as he kicks the door that leads towards the stairs off.

"Ok guys lets head down and look for the Boy Wonder and Batgirl." Kid Flash says as he starts run down the stairs.

"So wait let me get this straight, Kid Flash started talking about relationships?" Robin nodes his head, "Then he said you never had a girlfriend, and then you said that you did." Robin nodes again. "Or you almost have gone out with someone. Then he said he wouldn't believe you until he met this girl."

"Yeah that's about it." Robin says as he looks at Batgirl.

"Wait who is this girl?" Batgirl says. Right when she finishes she feels like kicking herself. She thought for a second, 'If you think about it we have kinda gone out on dates and had a lot of fun.'

Before Batgirl could say anything she turned to find Kid Flash in her face.

"OMG! WTF!" Batgirl screams.

"What the heck KF! You scared the crap out of us." Robin says as he fixes his shirt.

"Sorry guys was I interrupting something?" Kid Flash says with a smug grin on his face. Then he turns and looks at Robin.

"Actually you didn't interrupt anything." Batgirl says as she flashes him a smile.

"Oh well that's good. Now lets head up to stairs and catch up with the others." Robin says as he shoots Kid Flash a glare.

Sorry to leave it off like that and I know it is kinda short. Don't worry if you are hoping Batgirl and Robin kiss in front of Kid Flash it will happen probably in the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for all the comments, reviews, and faves.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Ugh I have had so much school work to do lately. Yet again I am so sorry I feel like kicking my self for not updating sooner, but anyway I don't own DC or anything famous. Now enough of me and on to the story.

"So Kid Flash have you had any girlfriends?" Batgirl asks him with a grin shooting across her face.

"Of course I have, what would make you think I haven't?" He says flashing a smile right back.

Batgirl gives Robin a quick look and then a smirk comes across both of their faces.

"Well I was just wondering if you were dating anybody right now. I mean you and Miss Martian; she must be one lucky girl." Batgirl says in a flirtations way as she rubs his shoulder.

He looks at her in shock for a second. "Well we aren't officially together…" He says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know what you mean, me and my boyfriend haven't officially been together, I mean just a few dates." Batgirl says. "Oh but it is nothing serious."

Robin tries to hold in his giggles because he knows this was all just a game to her. "Hey you two lets go catch up with the others."

Kid Flash runs away from Batgirl and Robin leaving them there in a cloud of dust. When he was far enough so he wouldn't hear them they start to laugh.

"Wow since when have you been a good flirt?" Robin says as he punches Batgirl's shoulder lightly.

"Well I learned from…flirting with you. What I said was true you and me have had a few…" But her voice goes dead. After she finishes every thing goes silent.

"Yeah I think we better go catch up to the speedster." Robin says.

Batgirl just nodes and with that they run up the stairs. After a few minutes they stumble across the others.

"Batgirl!" Miss Martian screams as she runs up to her, "I am so glad to see that you are all right."

"Oh thanks I am glad to see that you are alright to. So how was taking down Bane guys?" Batgirl asks.

"Well once we knew what to do it was pretty easy." Aqualad says.

"So uh guys what do we do now?" Kid Flash asks.

Suddenly the intercom turns on, "I am glad you asked."

"What do you want now Joker?" Superboy yells.

"Oh don't get your jeans in a bunch. God has anyone ever realized that this kid has some serious anger issues? Hahahahaha, you know what I want to enjoy this. You guys have to find the way out all by yourself. All the doors are unlocked. Good Luck."

They all just turn and look at each other after the intercom shuts off. "Wow guys we don't have to do anything we just have to find the way out. That should be easy!" Kid Flash says with excitement.

"I hate to break it to you guys but it is never that easy with the Joker." Batgirl says.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Kid Flash asks her while he crosses his arms.

"I am not being a down I was just stating a fact."

"No I'm pretty sure you were being a downer." Kid Flash says as he points at her.

"I'm warning you don't point at me."

He points at her again, "What are you going to do about it?"

"KF I am warning you right now don't mess with her…Wait guys something is wrong she doesn't normally act like this." Robin says.

"I warned you!" She screams as she lunges at him. She lands on him before he even had a chance to move.

"Guys get her off me!" Kid Flash screams as she pulls out a batarang.

Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy start to pull her off, but she elbows Superboy and Aqualad in the face.

"Robin what the heck is the matter with her?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't know. But this ends now!" Robin yells as he rips her off Kid Flash and throws her.

"Batgirl you have to stop this!" Robin yells in at her.

"Bring it on Boy Wonder!" She says as she motions for him to come closer.

"Don't taunt me Batgirl!" Robin snaps at her.

"Guys what is the matter with them?" Miss Martian asks with concern.

"I have no idea but we have to stop them now before they kill each other." Aqualad says.

Suddenly Robin lunges at Batgirl, "Bring it on!" He screams at her.

Suddenly they go into a full out spar. Then Batgirl pulls out a batarang and cuts Robin's arm. Robin does the same thing except he gets her leg. Blood starts to drip from both of their wounds.

"Guys snap out of it" Kid Flash screams.

"Oh I see my new toxin is kicking in! Oh goodie goodie!" Joker says as the intercom turns on.

"What have you done to them Joker?" Aqualad snaps.

"Oh I just gave them a dose of this new thing I've been working on. You can't even see it. It just sneaks up on you. They got dosed with it in that little box. Hahahahahaha now I get to enjoy Batman's side kicks rip each other apart." Then the intercom turns off.

"How are we going to stop them?" Miss Martian asks in a panic.

When she finishes they all turn to see Batgirl and Robin still battling. This time they looked much worse. Robin's cape had huge cuts in it, while Batgirl had cuts in her costume. There were little trails of blood on the ground.

"I have no idea." Aqualad says.

"Why don't we just pull them off each other?" Superboy asks.

"Do you not see what they are doing to each other? Did you not see what she almost did to me? What ever they are on is dangerous." Kid Flash says as he throws his hands in the air.

"Well I am not going to let them kill each other." Superboy says as he runs in. Then Aqualad does the same thing.

Aqualad grabs Robin and Superboy grabs Batgirl.

"Come on guys snap out of it! We don't want to hurt you." Aqualad says.

Batgirl and Robin try to struggle but it is no use. "Joker how do we stop them!" Aqualad yells.

"Oh come on what fun would that be if I told you?" Joker says as the intercom turns on.

"Joker tell us now!" Kid Flash snaps, but right as he finishes speaking Robin and Batgirl break free and start to fight Superboy and Aqualad.

"This isn't fair; I don't want to hit her!" Superboy screams.

"Just block her!" Aqualad screams at him.

"Well this is turning out to be quite a good show! Hahahahahaha!"

"Mr. J I just finished reading up on that stuff we gave Bratgirl and Boy Blunder, it turns out the antidote to the toxin is to get hit with water. I mean how stupid is that Puddin'?"

"Harley you idiot! You can't do anything right! And apparently you can't see when a light that says intercom is lit."

Suddenly the teens just look at each other and go out in search for water. Robin and Batgirl just lunged at each other again when they notice that Superboy and Aqualad left.

"Robin what the heck is the matter with us? I just want to kill you right now." Batgirl yells at him as she throws a batarang at him.

"Joker gave us a dose of this new toxin he is working on. I can't control it." Robin says as he lunges at Batgirl.

Suddenly they get drenched with water right as Robin lands on Batgirl, which knocks them both to the ground, so he was on top of her. "Do you guys still want to kill each other?" Kid Flash asks as he sticks his hands out for them to grab.

"No I don't want to kill him. He is my little buddy." Batgirl says as she gives Robin a little punch.

"Hey did you ever realize how stupid that Harley chick is?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah we have." Batgirl and Robin say.

"Hey KF can you dry us off please?" Robin asks as he points at Batgirl.

"Oh yeah you don't want to be in soaking wet clothes." He says and he starts to run in circles around them which dries them off.

"Thanks!" Batgirl says with a smile coming across her face.

"Come on guys lets find our way out of here." Kid Flash says as he takes off running.

~X~

Batman looks around as he enters the building through a window.

"Joker what are you up to now?" Batman says thinking out loud.

Batman finds himself in the old surveillance room but the TVs and a computer that were in there were working. Batman hops on the computer and starts to fiddle around with it. He plays back all of the video of what happen. He saw how they took down Bane and Clayface and how Batgirl and Robin got pushed into the tiny box.

"That's it Joker went to far this time."

"Oh look Batsy is here!" Joker says.

"Where are you Joker?" Batman snaps.

Suddenly Kid Flash comes running through the door.

"Oh no Clayface broke free." Kid Flash goes to punch Batman but Batman just grabs his arm and stops him.

"I guess you aren't Clayface." Kid Flash says as he starts to back up.

"Kid Flash where are the others?" Batman asks concerned.

"Excuse me I believe I was talking until someone interrupted me!" Joker says.

"Joker this has nothing to do with them let them go and take me."

Kid Flash just looks at Batman. "Kid Flash go back to the others." With that Kid Flash runs off to go find the others.

"Hey Bats I gotta say you have some good kids. I mean they almost killed each other but good kids."

"What did you do the Batgirl and Robin you piece of garbage?" Batman says in a growl.

"Oh well I tried this new thing out on them. It makes you get all angry and you want to kill anyone who makes you mad. I mean I didn't want to waste it on that Superboy kid. That kid has enough anger issues. Wait maybe I should have used it on him. Oh well what can you do?"

"Joker where are you? I am going to end this!" Batman snaps.

"You see Bats that's the thing we all know that you aren't going to do anything. Oh and if you want me come and find me."

"Joker!" Batman snaps but there is no answer.

'Great now lets go find the kids.' Batman thinks to himself. Suddenly he gets hit with a dose of gas and falls to the ground.

"I can't believe that he thought it would be that easy! Hahahahahahaha!" Joker says over the intercom.

~X~

Kid Flash goes running into the others. "Guys I found Batman!" He screams.

"Wait Batman is here! YAY!" Batgirl screams.

"Wow you must really like Batman." Superboy says.

"Well he is like my second father what can I say?"

"Come on guys lets just go find Batman and get out of here." Robin says.

"Ok guys he was this way." Kid Flash says.

They all run down the hallway until they see Batman on the ground laughing hysterically.

"BATMAN!" Robin and Batgirl scream in unison as they run up to him.

"Oh no he got dosed with Joker's toxin." Batgirl says as she bites her lip.

"How many toxins does this guy have?" Kid Flash asks.

"I have no idea but this is the worst one he has." Robin says as he pulls a needle out of his belt.

"What is that?" Aqualad asks.

"Antidote." Is all Robin says as he sticks the needle into Batman's arm and injects the liquid substance.

Suddenly the laughing stops.

"Guys the antidote worked." Batgirl says with a sigh of relief.

"That's not fair!" Joker screams.

"Joker that's it were leaving!" Batgirl snaps as she walks towards the door to the exit.

"No you're not!" He says and then the door locks. "I am going to have my battle with him if you guys like it or not."

Suddenly Batman gets up, "Joker let them go, tell me where you are and I will come find you."

"Batman no!" Robin snaps.

"Yeah the kid is right. I mean don't you think the kid should watch his mentor fail?" Joker says with an evil laugh.

"Joker stop it!" Batgirl yells.

"Batgirl calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Robin says as he puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Batman we are not going to leave you." Aqualad says as he walks up to Batman.

"Joker is a dangerous person. He is worse than all of the villains you have faced tonight."

"But Batman we can handle it!" Batgirl yells in a whiny tone.

"Don't whine you know I hate that, you know that gets you no where. But anyway I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Batman says.

"I am not leaving without." Batgirl says.

"Yeah me to." Robin says as he steps next to Batgirl.

"My answer is no and that is final." Batman says as he looks at the others.

"Well the doors and windows are locked how do you expect us to get out?" Superboy says.

"You can punch your way threw." Batman says.

"I tried it already this building is made of some weird material."

"Well guess that means we have to help you since Supes can't break through the building." Robin says as he crosses his arms.

"No you guys can stay look out while I go and that is final!" Batman says in a growl.

Batgirl and Robin knew to back down when his voice got to that tone.

"Fine!" Batgirl yells as Batman starts to head through the door that they had entered from.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Kid Flash asks.

"I don't know but I'm sure we can find something to do." Batgirl says as an evil grin goes across her face. "How about a game?"

I know kinda crappy for me to end it that way but, I just figured I would update. Yeah I bet you can guess where this is heading; I want to have a little fun while writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys. Also thanks for all the faves and alerts; it is what keeps me writing. Comment what you thought of it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am back with a new chapter Yay! I can't believe then number of comments I got with the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who commented on it. Now here is chapter five. Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything famous. I will warn you now that this chapter is kinda long.

"What type of game? How about Spin the Bottle?" Kid Flash says as another grin comes across his face.

They all just look at him and shake their heads except for Batgirl.

"You know I don't think Spin the Bottle is the right game for you guys. I mean there are two girls and four boys. I mean wouldn't it be awkward if you spun the bottle and it landed on Superboy?" Batgirl says as she crosses her arms.

Robin starts laughing so hard he grabs his sides. Superboy and Kid Flash just shutter at the near thought of it. Aqualad and Miss Martian just look at each other and shrug.

"Fine then Ms. Smarty Pants what game did you have in mind?" Kid Flash says as he crosses his arms.

"How about truth or dare? I mean it is a fun game and you could learn a lot about someone. For example who someone is dating." Batgirl says as she grins at Robin.

The second Wally heard the word dating he said yes.

"Ok guys lets get into a circle on the floor." Batgirl says and they all sit on the ground.

"Well since it was my idea I will start first." Batgirl begins, "So Kid Flash truth or dare?" Batgirl says with a grin on her face.

"I pick truth!" He says triumphantly, "Bring it on, girly."

"Well is it true that you dream of Miss Martian? Oh and by the way no lying." Batgirl says with a small grin.

"Well uh…uh…"

"What is it yes or no?" Robin says as he crosses his arms.

"I guess maybe once." Kid Flash says. Once he finishes Superboy send him a quick dirty look.

"Fine Robin truth or dare!" Kid Flash yells.

"What why me?"

"Because I said and it is my turn to pick, so pick."

"Fine I guess I pick truth."

"Is it true that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I do have a girlfriend oh my God. We already went over this, I have a girlfriend and she lives in Gotham."

At this point Batgirl holds in her laughs. "No that doesn't count as an answer we all know you're lying." Kid Flash announces.

"I know his girlfriend Kid Flash. She is really pretty and nice." Batgirl says.

"No! You don't count you could be sticking up for him."

"What ever you say, but I believe it is Robin's turn to ask a question." Batgirl says as she points at Robin.

"Fine!" Kid Flash says as he starts to pout.

"Superboy truth or dare?" Robin asks.

"Really you had to pick me, fine I guess I will pick dare."

An evil grin forms over Robin's face, "I dare you to kiss Miss M on the cheek!"

"Dude!" Kid Flash screams.

Superboy and Miss Martian look at each other and Superboy leans over and gives Megan a quick peck on the cheek. This causes Miss Martian to blush.

"Ok," Superboy begins, "Aqualad truth or dare?"

"Uh ok I guess I pick truth."

"Is it true that you like being a leader?"

"Yeah I guess so. My turn now, Miss Martian truth or dare?"

"Um I guess I pick dare."

"I dare you to not say hello Megan for 10 minutes."

"Ok I guess I can do that. Kid Flash truth or dare?"

"Anything for you beautiful, I pick dare."

"I dare you to rub my feet."

"Wait what?" Kid Flash asks puzzled.

"I said I dare you to rub my feet. My feet are killing me, so go ahead, and start to rub my feet."

"Fine. Batgirl truth or dare, since no one has picked you yet."

"I guess I am going to go with dare! Bring it on speedster." She says to him calmly.

Kid Flash starts to grin evilly, "I dare you to flirt with anyone in this room."

Suddenly Batgirl lunges onto Robin's arm, "Hey are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you."

They all just look at her in shock as she keeps going, "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together."

Robin starts to chuckle a little bit now, "You know daddy doesn't like most boys, but you aren't most boys."

"If I followed you home would you keep me?"

"I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away."

"Hi, I'm here what are your other two wishes?"

"I lost my phone number can I have yours?"

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"If I flip a coin and it lands heads, I call you. If it lands tails you call me!"

Robin just looks at Batgirl in complete shock.

"Batgirl you can stop now!" Kid Flash yells.

Batgirl waits a second before letting go of Robin. "Really Kid Flash that was the best you could come up with?" Batgirl says as she crosses his arms.

"Well it's my turn now so Wally truth or dare?"

"What! But I just went you could pick all of them but you had to pick me. That is so not fair!"

"Technically I just went. So what is you're choice truth or dare?"

"Fine I guess I pick truth."

"Is it true that you have a suspect in who Robin's girlfriend is?"

"I don't have a suspect because I don't think he has one."

"Come on, why don't you believe he is dating someone?"

"Well I guess you will have to wait for your next turn to ask now wont you. So Aqualad truth or dare?"

"I guess I will pick truth."

"But you picked truth last time. Fine whatever is it true that you like to sing show tunes in the shower."

"Yeah so what if I do?"

"I don't have anything against it I was just wondering."

"Fine Robin truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to sing," Then he leans in and whispers something in Robin's ear.

"What!" Robin says as everyone starts to laugh.

"Fine. I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take em' to the chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it."

Everyone starts laughing so hard they keel over. "You all suck you know that," Robin begins, "But anyway Superboy truth or dare?"

"I really hate this game. I guess I pick truth since you guys are crazy with dare."

"Is it true that you like apple pie?"

"Dude what the hell type of question is that, I have never even had apple pie."

"Oh, wow you're right that was a waste of a truth. Damn."

"So Robin truth or dare."

"I guess I will be adventurous and pick dare again. Even though I just went."

"I dare you to kiss your girlfriend."

Everyone in the room freezes for a second. Robin and Batgirl just shoot each other a look.

"Supes he doesn't have a girlfriend, so he can't kiss anybo-"

Before he could finish his sentence he looked over to see Batgirl and Robin in a sweet and soft kiss.

Kid Flash and Aqualad just looked at them in shock as they pulled apart. But Miss Martian and Superboy showed small grins as they looked at each other.

"WHAT! No this can't be!" Kid Flash screams.

"What can't be possible KF? The fact that you were wrong?"

Superboy just leans over to where Aqualad is, "I told you so." Is all he says and then he leans back so he is sitting up right.

"I mean you're 16 why would you be going out with a 13 year old?"

"He acts very mature for his age. Plus he is so friggin' adorable. Plus he has an awesome cape. How could I say no? He has been there for me everyday, I guess it just happened."

"You know what this game is over!" Kid Flash yells as he starts to stand up.

"Kid Flash what the hell is the matter with you? Let's continue this game, I mean weren't you having fun at first?" Batgirl says as she grabs Robin's hand.

"Yeah at first but this is just too weird. Let go of his hand."

"Kid Flash really I can hold his hand if I want." Batgirl says as she starts to stand up.

Everyone stands up now. "Oh look at that Mr. J the two kids finally admit that they are going out."

"Shut up Harley!" Batgirl snaps.

"That isn't a nice way to talk to me Bratgirl! I really hate your attitude."

"Oh my God Harley can you just shut up!" Robin screams.

"No but I just figured I let you know that while you were having your fun you just got a dose of knock out gas. Hahahaha!"

"You bitch!" Batgirl screams. Then everyone falls to the ground.

~X~

"Joker where are you?" Batman snaps after walking for a while.

"Come on Batsy what fun would it be if I told you where I was. You're the World's Greatest Detective you figure it out."

"This isn't a game Joker!"

"Come on Bats you know it's a game. Oh look here comes Harley now and she has some friends."

"Mr. J I grabbed the kid in yellow and Bratgirl. I figured I would split up the cute little couple."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Batman snaps.

"What you didn't know that Bratgirl and Bird Boy were going out. And you call yourself a detective."

"Let Kid Flash and Batgirl go right now!" Batman says in a growl.

"No that won't be any fun. I guess you have to save them now. I don't even know where Harley is taking them. But don't worry though the others are still safe. So the choice is yours me or them, for now."

"Damn you Joker! I will get you." Batman says in a snarl as he starts to run down the hallway.

~X~

"Kid Flash wake up!" Batgirl screams as she starts to shake him.

"Where are we? Where are the others?" Kid Flash asks.

"I don't know all I remember was us getting hit with knock out gas."

"Do you recognize the area at all?" Kid Flash asks very calmly.

She looks around, "Well it looks like we're in Intensive Treatment."

"Intensive Treatment what the hell is that!"

"It's where they use to keep the really bad inmates. It looks like we have to find our way out."

"Wait what! Why don't we just wait for the others?"

"The others don't know where we are!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Well it is nice to see that you two are awake." Joker says as he starts to laugh.

"You psycho where are the others?" Kid Flash snaps.

"What is it with you kids having tempers my God? The others are where you guys were, don't worry we only took you two. Hahahaha!"

"Why did you take us, we didn't do anything. Oh and when Batman gets his hands on you, you are epically screwed!" Batgirl screams.

"Oh don't worry he is looking for you guys right now, he won't do anything to me either."

"Wait why is he looking for us, he told us he was going to look for you." Kid Flash says.

"Well you see I told him that you guys are in a bad predicament. Which you are so now he is looking for you guys."

"Wait why are we in a bad predicament?" Batgirl asks as she throws her hands in the air.

"Oh you have to figure it out on your own, but don't worry you still have a few hours to live."

"You sick bastard, let us go!" Batgirl snaps.

"Boy you and that tone, tisk tisk tisk. Well good luck with getting out of here. Bye hahahahaha!"

"Well what do we do now?" Kid Flash asks.

"Well we try to find our way out of here."

They start to walk for a while in silence.

"You know what I can't take this silence anymore Batgirl lets talk." Kid Flash says.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I mean why do you like Robin? I mean you seem almost too good for him."

"Wow that's really nice insulting your friend while his isn't here to stick up for himself."

"No I don't mean it like that. It's just that… why."

"Why what! The fact I like the kid."

"Yeah I guess."

"We have saved each others butts countless times, he has been there for me through everything, and he likes the other me."

"The other you? I don't get it."

"The other me is the biggest dork ever, basically everyone at school makes fun of me."

"Well he is a dork to." She just shoots him a deadly look. "I didn't mean it like that. But why would they be mean to you I mean you're hot."

"Thanks I guess, but I don't seem like it at school, you should come visit me at school one day. The very few friends I have would be jumping all over you."

"Really, oh look at this person's room." Kid Flash says as he points at a room that has Vote Dent posters all over it.

"Oh that is Two-Face's old room."

"What about this one with all of the calendars?"

"Oh that is Calendar Man's."

"What type of name is that?" Kid Flash asks as he starts to laugh.

"I don't know but he is one of the dumbest villains ever, he only attacks on holidays."

"Wow that's really stupid."

"Yeah I know, well now that you have asked about my love life let me ask you about yours."

"Wait what?"

"You know you and Miss Martian. I mean you like her don't you?"

"Yeah I totally like her; I have since the first time I laid eyes on her."

"Oh that is so sweet."

"Yeah there is just one thing I don't like about her." He says as he starts to but his hand to his head.

"What don't you like about her; I mean she seems really nice."

"I hate when she goes 'Hello Megan' I mean it was cute at first but you can only take so much."

"Yeah I know what you mean, the Riddler always goes 'Riddle me this' and its like dude shut up no one cares."

"Yeah. So do you know how to get out of here from where we are now?"

"I have only been in this Arkham once. I mean since the new Arkham was built we don't even come here. It is kinda set up the same though so that might be an advantage."

"Well ok I will just let you lead the way."

"Hey where is Speedy, I thought for sure he would be part of the team."

"Oh yeah he didn't want to be part of it because he says this is something the league put together to keep us occupied."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No I don't we work very well as a team, you should have seen Robin try to be leader, lets just say it didn't turn out to well."

"So is that why Aqualad is leader?"

"Yeah."

"You know Kid Flash you're alright."

"You are to Batgirl."

"I wonder how the others are doing."

~X~

Robin wakes up and shakes his head. "Hey is everybody alright?" He asks as he starts to stand up.

"Yeah I'm alright." Superboy says.

"Same here, Miss Martian are you ok?" Aqualad asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you Batgirl?"

This time there is no answer.

"Kid are you alright?" Aqualad asks.

There is no answer again.

"Guys they are gone!" Miss Martian screams.

Robin slams his fists on the ground. "We have to find them."

"Hello Megan, I can communicate with them telepathically."

"I thought I dared you not to say that?" Aqualad says.

"You only said for ten minutes."

Then she puts her hand to her head.

"Kid Flash, Batgirl can you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear beautiful."

"Yeah I hear you Miss Martian are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we are all alright how about you two?"

"Yeah we're both fine. Robin can you hear me?"

"Yeah thank God you're alright, where are you?" Robin asks with concern.

"Robin we are in Intensive Treatment."

"How the hell did you get to Intensive Treatment?"

"I don't know but you guys should go find Batman and meet us in here because Wally and I don't have a lot of time left. Batman is looking for us right now so go find him before he leaves the building."

"Wait what do you mean you don't have a lot of time left?"

"No time to explain bye Robin."

Then the communication ends between them.

"Guys we gotta go find Batman." Robin says.

"Yeah I know we heard." Superboy says.

"Well lets go find Batman so we all can just get out of here." Aqualad says as they all head out in search of Batman.

~X~

"So what do you think he did to this place?" Kid Flash asks Batgirl as they start to walk again.

"I don't know but what ever it is it probably won't be good. But hey at least the others are on their way." Batgirl says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that. You know we probably could get out of here faster if I carried you and ran."

"Yeah I know, but I highly doubt you would be able to carry me."

"Are you serious, I could carry you. Come on hop on my back."

"Ok, if you want." Batgirl says as she jumps on his back. It doesn't faze him at all and he takes off running.

After a little while they find themselves in front of a door that leads to the sewer.

"Ew it smells nasty down here." Kid Flash says as Batgirl hops off his back.

"Yup this is where they use to keep Killer Crock. We have to get across here and then go through a few more things and well will be in the batcave."

"Wait you guys have a batcave over here?" Kid Flash asks.

"Yeah I remember Batman talking about it one time."

"Oh so how do you expect us to get across?" Kid Flash asks as he crosses his arms.

"You see this is why I love gadgets. Behold the line launcher."

Batgirl shoots the thing off and the line shoots all the way down to the other side of the sewer.

"Now you have to hold on so we can get across." Batgirl says as she motions for him to come over.

"I highly doubt you will be able to hold me, I mean you're a girl."

"It would shock you what this girl can do now hold on."

Kid Flash just looks at her and does what she says. With in seconds they fly across the line and are on the other side. Then they walk for a while and finally find the Batcave.

"Great how are we supposed to get in there now the thing has a scanner?" Kid Flash asks.

"I really don't appreciate your doubts. Batcave override 597."

Suddenly the doors open.

Batgirl runs to the communicator and hits the button so she can communicate with Batman.

"Alfred?" Batman asks.

"No it's Batgirl and Kid Flash." She says.

"Where are you guys I thought your communicators didn't work?"

"They don't we were in Intensive Treatment and found our way to the batcave through the sewer."

"How did you even get in?" Batman asked puzzled.

"Batman it has the same override code as the one back home."

"Oh, well I am going to there now wait for me to get there."

"Well we sent the others out looking for you and we told them where we were." Kid Flash says.

"Oh well don't worry I'll get them you guys just stay in Dent's cell."

Batgirl and Kid Flash look at each other for a second. Then they here a thud and the com goes dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Kid Flash asks as he looks at Batgirl.

"I think Joker got Batman, we have to go save him. Talk to Megan while I talk to the police."

Kid Flash nodes and starts communicating with Megan and the others.

"Hello this is Commissioner Gordon."

"Commissioner this is Batgirl."

"Oh what is the matter you sound a little frantic."

"I know where Joker is. He is at the old Arkham Asylum."

"But that place is falling apart in some areas."

"I know that sir, I know you guys are looking for Joker so I figured I would tell you because Batman is in a little bit of trouble."

"Don't worry we are on our way."

When she hangs up she looks at Kid Flash.

"What did they say Kid Flash?"

"They will be here in a second."

Suddenly they other four come walking through one of the other entrances to the cave.

Robin and Batgirl run over and give each other a huge hug.

"Enough you two, we have to find where Batman is." Kid Flash says.

"Wait what happened to Batman?" Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Robin ask.

I know leaving it off like that. I just wanted to update this story, I don't know why but it is just so much fun to write it. Oh and for the Arkham layout I use a bit of Batman Arkham Asylum because I absolutely love that game. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment what you thought of it. Again thanks to all of the people who commented last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me a while to update. I got invited to a last minute snowmobiling trip and I decided to go. Plus I am so upset at Birds of Prey they better not kill Barbara Gordon. She is one of my all time favorite characters. Well anyway here it is chapter 7, enjoy.

"We don't exactly know what happened to Batman." Batgirl begins, "We were talking to him on the com link and then it went dead. Who ever it was he didn't want them knowing that we were in the cave."

"Do you have any idea where he was?" Miss Martian asks.

"We have no idea." Kid Flash says.

They all look around trying to think.

"Batgirl we can track his communicator from here cant we?" Robin says.

"You are so right. I can't believe I didn't think of that." After finishing her sentence she hops on the computer and starts imputing numbers like crazy.

"Now I see where he gets it from." Aqualad says to Superboy.

"Guys I know where he is." Batgirl says with relief in her voice.

"Where is he?" They all ask.

"He is in the gardens."

"The gardens? That is one of the buildings that is falling apart." Robin says as he starts to shake his head.

"I know, that means that we have to get to him fast before it collapses in on him."

"Ok guys lets go." Aqualad says. With that they all run out the cave exit.

~X~

Batman wakes up and shakes his head.

"Kid Flash and Batgirl what happened to them?" Batman says to himself.

"Oh Batsy you're awake."

"Where are you Joker?"

"You know you asked me that question so many times tonight."

"Joker why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this you ask? Well it is simple I just want my battle to the death with you."

"I am not doing that Joker. When I find you, you are going back to Arkham with the rest of the scum that broke out."

"You know Bats it hurts when you call me names like that."

"Like I care about your feelings Joker." Batman says in a growl.

"Well I know you care about your kids."

"What is that suppose to mean Joker?"

"Well if I can't have my battle to the death with you, your kids are going to get it. It is just that simple. Hell I will even take care of the other kids while I'm at it. More fun for me! Hahahaha."

"You leave them alone Joker this is our battle."

"Well Bats come find me."

"You are dead when I get my hands on you." Batman snaps.

Batman takes off running until he finds a door.

~X~

"Well guys we're here. This is the gardens that use to be here." Batgirl says as she opens the door.

"Well which way do we go now?" Kid Flash asks.

"Well it says we just go until we find this old facility thing." Batgirl says.

"So does this happen to you guys often?" Miss Martian asks Batgirl and Robin.

"This hardly ever happens. I mean Batman never gets captured." Batgirl says.

"Yeah last time something like this happened Joker tried to kill me and Batgirl."

They all just look at him. "Yeah I know, but like I told you guys before, we have a lot of crazy people in Gotham."

"Hey guys what is up with this headless statue?" Superboy asks.

"Oh that was a statue of the man who founded Arkham Asylum's wife. His wife and daughter were murdered." Robin says.

"That sucks." Kid Flash says.

"And to make things worse," Batgirl begins, "The man who did it became a patient at the asylum later on. The guy who founded the place went completely crazy and killed inmates, thinking that it would help save the world from insanity."

"You guys live in one messed up city." Aqualad says.

"Hey guys I think I found the door." Kid Flash says as he twists the handle. "Guys it won't open what do we do now?"

Superboy walks up to the door and punches it. The door goes flying strait into a wall.

"Nice hit!" Batgirl says as she walks through the doorway.

"I can't believe that Batman got himself caught I mean isn't he a master of stealth?" Kid Flash says as he looks at Batgirl and Robin.

"Don't you dare insult Batman! He got caught so he could save our asses! You have no right!" Batgirl shouts as she starts to walk towards Kid Flash.

Kid Flash just looks at her in shock as she gets in his face and starts to scream at him even more. Robin puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Batgirl calm down, he didn't mean it that way. Isn't that right KF?" Robin says calmly.

"Yeah I didn't mean it that way. Please don't kill me."

"Good you better not have meant it that way." Batgirl says as she starts to run ahead.

Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian just look at each other in shock at what just happened before their eyes.

"I never would have expected that from her." Aqualad says as he starts to walk again.

"I don't get it why did she get so emotional?" Superboy asks.

"Well you see," Robin begins, "She doesn't like to see people she cares about hurt. Especially if she feels like it is her fault. Last time something like this happened she nearly killed Harley Quinn."

"Wait what!" Kid Flash says.

"No don't think of her differently because of what I just said. The only reason she reacted that way was because Joker had taken me. Batman and her searched everywhere for me, then they found Harley Quinn and she didn't say anything about where I was."

"Then what happened?" Miss Martian asks wide eyed.

"Well Harley tried to shoot Batman so Batgirl lunged at her."

"That doesn't sound so bad, and then what happened?" Superboy asks.

"Well she got the gun out of Harley's hand and pointed it at her. She was like 'You better tell me where Robin is now or you will loose your head.' Batman calmed her down and snapped her out of it."

"Oh my God, I didn't even know. I feel so horrible I said what I said about Batman. I didn't mean it to sound like that though." Kid Flash says as he starts to hang his head.

"Wait a second where did Batgirl go?" Aqualad asks.

~X~

"Stupid Kid Flash starts to insult Batman." Batgirl mutters to herself.

She turns around and doesn't see anyone. "Great I guess they didn't see me take off after I yelled at Kid Flash. I might as well just start to head back."

"Well look at that Bratgirl is all alone." Joker says.

"Where is Batman you low life piece of garbage?"

"You know you Bats really like to hurt people's feelings?"

"I don't care about your feelings Joker. Where is he?"

"Oh come, why so serious?"

"Joker I am not joking anymore."

"Well you have to find him yourself…but I might recommend finding your friends first. You know you never want to be alone in a mad house."

Suddenly Batgirl turns around and takes off down the hallway and almost walks into Superboy.

"Batgirl there you are." Miss Martian says excitedly.

"Batgirl I'm sorry." Kid Flash says as he starts to walk towards her.

"It's ok, and I'm sorry I over reacted. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok let's go out and find Batman."

"You want to know something funny Joker said I should go find you guys like you were in trouble. I think he did it just to trick me. Wait a second where is Robin?" Batgirl asks as she starts to look behind the others.

"Oh he is waiting at the exit for us don't worry he is fine." Aqualad says.

"Wait a second something isn't right here." Batgirl says. Then she punches Superboy in the chest and her hand goes through him.

"Oh my God! I got tricked." Batgirl screams as she starts to run.

~X~

"I have to find the kids I can't let anything happen to them." Batman says as he starts to walk around.

"Batman!" Batgirl screams as she takes a corner. "Wait a second are you real?" Batgirl says as she grabs his arm.

"Batgirl where are the others?" Batman asks.

"I don't know. I took off running and they didn't follow me."

"Well that isn't good now is it?"

"Yeah, so then I took off running again looking for them and found you."

"Well don't worry we'll find them."

Suddenly a voice comes from behind them, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

It is Harley Quinn.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"It's really simple Bats. Mr. J wants to battle you so I just came to pick you up."

Suddenly Harley pulls out a gun, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way Bats."

"Hard." Batman says as he jumps at her.

"Fine you asked for it Bats." The gun goes off and hits Batgirl.

"Batgirl!" Batman yells as he looks over and sees the red headed 16 year old on the ground.

"You asked for it Bats." Is all Harley can say before Batman punches her in the face.

Batman runs up to Batgirl and picks her up.

"Oh my God, Batgirl are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Where did the bullet hit you?"

"It hit me in the shoulder. I think it went right in and out."

"Ok let's stop the bleeding first and then check it out."

"I don't think so Bats."

Batman falls on the ground and drops Batgirl.

"See that Mr. J I got him. Do you want me to bring Bratgirl to?" Is all Batgirl hears and then she blacks out.

~X~

"Guys we have been walking around for a while. Don't you think Miss Martian should try to communicate with her?" Aqualad asks.

"Yeah I think we should do that." Robin says.

Miss Martian puts her hand to her head.

"Batgirl can you hear me?"

But there is no answer.

"Batgirl I said can you hear me?"

No answer again.

"Batgirl!" Robin screams.

There is still no answer.

"Hey Bird Boy guess who Harley rounded up for me." Joker says as he starts to laugh.

"Joker you piece of garbage where is she?"

"Well it isn't just her, I also have daddy dearest."

"Joker where are they?" Kid Flash yells.

"Fine I will actually tell you guys where they are."

"Really you will?" Miss Martian asks.

"What are you an idiot you actually believed me. HAHAHAHA!"

"Don't call her an idiot Joker." Superboy snaps.

"Oh come on muscle head learn to relax."

"Joker where are they this is the last time I am going to ask." Robin says.

"Nope find them yourself." Then the speakers shut off.

"That son of a bitch!" Robin yells as he punches the wall.

"Robin your hand." Miss Martian says as she grabs it.

"It's fine Miss M really."

"Robin we will find them." Aqualad says.

"Yeah I know. I just hope we do it soon." Robin says as he takes off running.

~X~

Batgirl wakes up in a cage and shakes her head. Batman is in a cage across from her.

"Batman!" Batgirl screams. "Come on wake up!"

"Damn it. It is no use." Batgirl says.

Then she grabs the bars to try to grab them but gets shocked.

"What the hell!" Batgirl says as she shakes her hands.

"Wait a minute what the hell happened to my outfit?" Batgirl says to herself as she looks down.

"My boots are gone; my costume is now a skirt and a tank top plus it has pink paint all over it. They butchered it."

"Wait I can talk to Miss Martian and the others."

"Guys are you there."

"Batgirl thank God." Robin says.

"Where are you" Aqualad asks.

"I have no idea I mean I am in a cage that's all I know. Ow!"

"What the hell just happened?" Kid Flash asks.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Batgirl says.

"Don't you lie to me Babs what is wrong?" Robin says.

"Well Batman is unconscious and I got shot in the shoulder."

"You got shot in the shoulder!" Miss Martian says.

"Yeah but I'm fine guys just please hurry. Batman doesn't look to good."

"We will do our best to find you ok don't worry about it." Kid Flash says and then the com goes off.

"Ok Batgirl you just gotta wait until they get here you can do that." Batgirl tells herself.

Suddenly the Clown Prince of Crime walks through the door.

"Oh look at that she is awake."

"What do you want Joker?" Batgirl asks.

"Well like I told Bats I want my battle with him." He says as he starts to walk to where Batman is.

"Get away from him!" Batgirl screams.

"Oh come on what is the matter?" Joker says as he starts to walk to where she is.

"Get away!" She screams as he sticks his hand through the bars and grabs her leg.

"Come on you don't like me do you." He says as he tightens his grip a little bit on her leg.

"Let go of me!" Batgirl screams as she pulls her leg away from him.

"You see that isn't very nice. You got spunk kid I gotta give you that."

"I said get away from me!" She screams at the top of her lungs.

"Wow you got a set of lungs on you." Joker says as he tries to reach for her arm through the bars.

When he gets close she spits on him.

"Now that is just plain rude." Joker says as he wipes it of.

"I guess I am going to have to teach you some manners while papa bear over there takes a nap." Joker says as he opens the door to Batgirl's cage.

"Don't come near me you freak!" Batgirl screams at the top of her lungs as he kicks him in the face.

Yes I am ending it at a little cliff hanger again. Again I am sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all of the faves, comments, and alerts. Keep them coming. Oh don't worry nothing bad happens to Batgirl she is one of my fave characters. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Joker twists his head back to normal, "You know you got a lot of fight in you. But it isn't very nice to kick someone in the face is it?"

"It is if the person is a complete psycho who trashes your clothes." Batgirl says as she starts to crawl to the back of her cage.

"What you don't like your outfit? I worked really hard on it."

"I hate pink! When Batman wakes up he is so going to beat you."

"Sure keep telling yourself that. Hahahaha!" Joker says as he grabs Batgirl's leg and drags her.

"Let go of me!" Batgirl screams as she digs her fingers into the cage to hold on.

"Why don't you want to come out and play with Uncle Joker?"

"You are not my uncle!"

"What I'm not, this is such a shocker to me! Hahahahaha!"

Batgirl lets go of the cage with one hand and grabs a batarang out of her belt quickly.

"Batman!" Batgirl screams at the top of her lungs as Joker rips her out of the cage.

Batgirl looks down at her fingers and sees that they are bleeding.

"Look at that doll all of your struggling made you break a nail. Hahahahaha!"

Joker grabs her arm and brings her to him. "Ok doll lets have some fun now!"

"I don't think so!" Batgirl screams as she stabs him in the chest with the batarang and then kicks his legs out from under him.

Batgirl steals the keys and runs over to Batman's cage.

"Batman please wake up!" Batgirl screams into the cage.

Batman starts to move a little bit, "Batgirl what the hell happened to you?"

"I'll explain later we have to get out of here now!"

Batgirl grabs Batman and heads for the door.

"I could have killed him…I could have killed him." Batgirl says as she tugs on Batman's arm.

Batman just looks over to Joker, "Batgirl he is still alive, you couldn't have killed him you didn't hit any arteries."

"You know that was very rude for a girl to do!" Joker says as he rips the batarang out of his chest and pulls out a gun. "Now put Batman down or you will have another bullet in your shoulder."

"Never!" Batgirl screams as she runs through the door and closes it right as Joker starts shooting.

When they close the door Batgirl pulls a bench so it is in front of the door.

"I could have killed him, I don't know what happened." Batgirl says as she starts to breathe a little heavily.

"You didn't kill him, he is alive. Don't let it eat at you, it was a survival instinct. Batgirl we have to get out of her." Batman says through a cough.

"Batman are you ok?" Batgirl asks.

"I don't know that's why we have to get out of here."

"Ok well I called my dad after your com went dead. I got so worried."

"Sorry I worried you but…we have to get out of here anyway. We don't want your shoulder to get infected. Can you communicate with the others?"

"Yeah I can."

"Hey guys can you hear me?" Batgirl thinks.

"Oh thank God yeah we can hear you." Robin says.

"Where are you?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't know one second."

"Batman where the heck are we?" Batgirl asks.

"We are in Arkham Mansion."

"Wait how did we get here we were in the gardens?"

"I don't know; just tell them where we are." Batman tells her.

"Guys we are in the mansion."

"Wait how did you get there?" Superboy asks.

"We don't know but hurry up Batman might have gotten dosed with something. Just hurry please."

"Don't worry Batgirl we are on our way." Miss Martian says.

"Are they on their way?" Batman asks as he starts to stand up.

"Yeah they are on their way we just have to try to make our way out of here so Joker doesn't go all psycho when he finds us."

"Batgirl I think he is already passed psychotic."

"Wow you must be on something, you just made a joke." Batgirl says as she starts to laugh.

"Well anyway let me apply pressure to your wound while we walk."

"Ok." With that they start to walk.

"Batgirl?"

"Yeah Batman."

"You realize Robin won't be too happy when he finds out about you getting shot."

"I know but I am a big girl I can handle myself. It comes with the job I guess."

"Yeah I guess. So how do you enjoy working with the others?"

"They are cool. I don't know how Robin can deal with it sometimes though. Now I understand why he comes back to the cave in a bad mood sometimes."

"He comes to the cave in a bad mood sometimes?"

"Wow Bats for the World's Greatest Detective you can't tell when people are in bad moods can you?"

"What was that suppose to be a joke?" Batman says as he shoots her a look.

"Sorry Bats I forgot that you aren't big on jokes. Wait a second where are we?"

"We are in the Warden's office."

"Wait wasn't he like a complete psycho?"

"Yeah but not everyone believes that, they still think he was one of the greatest people in Gotham."

"Amazing how some people are so stupid." Batgirl says as she puts Batman in the chair.

"Batgirl can you go check the perimeter, there is another floor above this one."

"Sure thing Batman." With that she took off running through the door way and turned so she was facing an office type area with papers everywhere.

"Wow this guy was really messy." Batgirl says to herself as she pulls out her bat claw.

Once she gets to the other floor she looks around.

"What the hell are these?" Batgirl says as she looks at the chattering Joker teeth.

Batgirl hops back down and runs over to Batman.

"Bats everything was clear but I found these Joker teeth upstairs."

"You didn't touch them did you?"

"I didn't touch them I figured he could have drenched them in something."

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the others."

"I just hope they get here soon Batman."

"Just think Superman wanted me to go do a mission with the league tonight."

"He did, but why I mean you guys knew we were in danger?"

"Which is why I came to get you guys."

"He doesn't like Superboy that much does he?"

"How did you know? Wait let me guess it is because you are a protégé of the World's Greatest Detective?"

"Wow Batman you took the words right out of my mouth." Batgirl says as she starts to laugh.

~X~

"Come on guys we have to hurry!" Robin screams as he runs across the court yard.

"Robin slow down." Aqualad says.

"But we have to find them!" Robin screams as he stops.

"But Robin we know that they are fine. I'm sure they don't expect us to run there." Miss Martian says.

"Did you not hear her?" Robin snaps. "Miss M she said hurry you guys. She normally never tells me to hurry. She is so stubborn she thinks she can do friggin' everything on her own sometimes."

They all just look at him in horror. They had never heard their thirteen year old teammate snap at one of them like that.

"Dude calm down." Kid Flash says as he puts his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Rob she is a fighter and Batman is a fighter they are both going to be ok."

"You're right, I'm sorry Miss M. I didn't mean it…I don't know what came over me." Robin says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok Robin. I think you did it because you are worried about your dad and girlfriend."

"Don't say that word!" Kid Flash says.

"KF just drop it you were wrong ok." Robin says as he opens the door to the mansion.

"You know what I don't understand?" Kid Flash says.

"What?" Aqualad asks.

"Batgirl called the police when we were in the cave a few hours ago, and they still haven't shown up. I mean what the hell, your city sucks." Kid Flash says as he looks at Robin.

"I don't know what the heck happened to them, but I think we should go in now." Robin says as he walks through the door.

Robin looks down at his hands while he walks.

"Are you ok?" Aqualad asks as he puts his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine what would make you think other wise?"

"You never look down at your hands while you walk and normally you would have vanished into the shadows without telling us. What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"Wait what?" Aqualad asks confused.

"No not like horror movie scared I'm scared that something will happen to the people I love…I just can't let that happen again." Robin says.

"Sorry Robin what was that last part?" Aqualad says as he takes his hand off Robin's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing forget about it."

"Hey Babs can you hear me?" Robin thinks.

"Yeah I can hear you."

"Where are you guys?"

"We are in the warden's office."

"Ok don't worry Babs hang in there we are on our way."

"Hey guys they are in the warden's office." Robin says to the group.

"Yeah we know we heard you." Kid Flash says as he crosses his arms. "Come on Boy Wonder don't you want to go save your girlfriend." Kid Flash got stuck a little bit on the word girlfriend but eventually got the word out.

"Come on guys the warden's office is this way." Robin says as he runs down the hall.

~X~

"How is your shoulder Batgirl?" Batman asks as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok; I mean how are you supposed to feel after being shot?"

"As long as you are alright. How do you expect to explain this to your dad?"

"Dad oh my God I completely forgot. I called him at work after he got released from the hospital."

"Wait your dad was in the hospital? When the hell did this happen?"

"It happened when we caught Dent, he beat my dad up badly and almost killed him in front of me."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Batman don't everything is fine. I just don't understand it though."

"Don't understand what?"

"I called him while Kid Flash and I were in the cave. I told him that we were at the old Arkham and that you were in trouble and to hurry."

"Something isn't right here; your dad is one of the only good cops in Gotham."

"You're telling me. Hey Batman."

"Yes Batgirl what is it?"

"Why is Joker so like obsessed with you? I mean how come he is the way he is?"

"I made him this way."

"Wait what?" Batgirl asks as she shakes her head, "I don't understand."

"You see, before you and Robin were ever around I worked solo."

"Yeah I know that, but how did you make Joker the Joker?"

"Well he was in a costume. It was the old Red Hood outfit. He was working with these guys to make some cash."

"And then what happened?" Batgirl asked as if she was a child listening to fairy tales.

"When I went after him he tripped over his cape and went over the rail into a vat of some type of acid."

"Oh…"

"I tried to reach for him but it was too late. That is by far one of my greatest failures."

Batgirl was in shock, her and Batman had a mature conversation. She was never told how Joker became Joker until just now. The story sent chills up her spine.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Did I ever tell you that Robin's original name wasn't going to be Robin it was going to be Hood?"

"No you never did. This is a whole new side to you that I have never seen."

"Don't get use to it, but it is my job to embarrass my son in front of his girlfriend."

"Oh you know about that."

"Yeah I know about it Batgirl. The one thing that gets me is that I didn't catch on to it. I had a hunch but I wasn't 100% sure."

Batgirl gets up and walks toward the entry way and leans against it.

"It's ok Batm-" Before Batgirl could finish her sentence she was cut off.

"Why hello Batman." The voice said as it grabbed Batgirl from behind. She felt a blade go against her throat.

"Zsasz." Batman let out in a growl.

Batgirl had heard about this man before. She didn't know what he looked like but she knew that he had a mark on him for every person he murdered. The feel of the blade sent chills up her spine.

"Zsasz I am warning you right now to let her go." Batman says in a growl.

"Why it can be another mark I can add to my collection."

"Oh my God, I'm going to die." Batgirl thinks to herself.

"WHAT!" Robin's voice went screaming through her head.

"Oh my God this feels like a definite invasion of privacy!" Batgirl thinks back.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kid Flash asks.

"Robin it's Zsasz." Batgirl begins, "He has me hostage in front of Batman right now."

"WTF! You guys officially have the world's most messed up city." Kid Flash says.

"Batgirl where are you we are right at the entry way of the warden's office." Robin says.

"You know when you take the corner and there is the actual like open entry way?"

"Yeah."

"Well he has me there, be quiet though he has a blade to my throat."

"Oh my God, Babs I won't let anything happen to you do you hear me?"

"I hear you Robin I hear you."

Batgirl lets out a little tear as she goes back to what was going on in front of her.

"Zsasz let her go now!" Batman snaps.

"I can't do that Bats me and the clown had a deal."

"You made a deal with Joker?"

"Yes and the deal was that I got to kill her and the kids if I gave you to him. So either way it is a lose lose situation for the kids."

Batman sees Robin and the others out of the corner of his eye.

"Zsasz you can take me if you just let her go right now it is my last warning!" Batman lets out in a growl.

"Nope I can't do that a deal is a deal."

Suddenly Zsasz lets out a yell of pain and lets Batgirl go. She grabs a hold of her throat just in case.

Zsasz turns around and everyone sees a batarang in his back. Batman runs up and jumps on him, which knocks him to the ground. Then he slams his face into the ground to know him out.

The four other members of Young Justice just look at Robin in shock. This was officially a different Robin.

"Robin you just stabbed that guy." Kid Flash says in a whisper.

"I had too don't you understand?" Robin says in an agitated voice.

Suddenly Batgirl runs up to him and gives him a huge hug.

Batman starts to walk towards them right as he goes to put his hands on their shoulders Joker appears behind Young Justice and shoots Batman in the shoulder.

He falls back in his weakened stated. Everything flashes by the teens as if he got shot in slow motion. Suddenly and evil laugh is heard.

"Come and get me Bats!" Joker screams as he skips down the hallway.

Cliffhanger again. I love writing them, sorry guys. Anyways do the usual and comment please. I don't own DC or anything famous.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back with an update. Just watched the latest Young Justice episode again. I watched it the first time and was like "Look Superboy and Miss Martian moment." Then when the Bruce and Dick part came up I was like "Yay Dick without a pair of sunglasses. Oh a father son moment." My cousin just shook his head at me and laughed. Anyway on to the story. I don't own anything.

"Batman!" Batgirl and Robin scream as they run over to their injured mentor.

Batgirl grabs his hand and squeezes it, while Robin applies pressure to the wound. The others just stand there in shock because they don't know what to do.

"Is he going to be ok?" Miss Martian asks.

"Yeah Miss M he is going to be fine."

"Come on Batman, you have been through worse." Batgirl says as she starts to shake his arm.

"Can you get off me guys I'm fine." Batman says as he tries to get up.

"Batman you're alive!" Kid Flash says.

"Of course I'm alive. Don't have such little faith in people like us."

"Sir I didn't mean it to come out like that. I swear." Kid Flash says.

"Sure you did. Watch what you say. I swear you are just like Flash." Batman says in a growl.

Everyone, except Batgirl and Robin, just look at him. This Batman voice was scary, they just found out why most people in Gotham are afraid of the Batman.

"Which way did he go?" Batman says as he heads for the door.

"Batman he went that way but…" Robin says as he points, but the next second Batman was gone.

"I see where you two get it from." Superboy says as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah really funny, but our disappearing act is an instinct." Batgirl says as she jumps on Robin's back. He was expecting it but no one else was.

"Hey watch out you will crush him." Kid Flash says.

Robin just shakes his head as Batgirl cocks her head so it is facing Kid Flash.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Batgirl snaps.

Kid Flash just looks at her, "Uh…uh…that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Kid Flash?"

"I did mean for it to come out as me calling you fat." Kid Flash says as he steps behind Superboy, but Superboy side steps him.

"Oh good because I thought you were trying to call me fat. If you were I would rip your head off and bury you where no one would find you." Batgirl says as Robin puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry she doesn't mean that Kid Flash she just does that to scare people."

"Yeah ok, but anyways how the heck do we get out of here?" Kid Flash says.

"We get out from the way we came stupid." Batgirl says as she starts to head for the door.

"Well what do we do with this guy?" Miss Martian asks.

"Very good question beautiful." Kid Flash says as he leans against the wall.

"Shut up Kid Flash. Oh we just hand cuff him and leave him here." Batgirl says as she puts the hand cuffs on Zsasz.

Kid Flash goes over to Superboy and Aqualad and whispers, "Boy somebody sure didn't take their PMS pills."

Aqualad laughs and Superboy just twists his head because he doesn't know what this thing called 'PMS' is.

Suddenly Kid Flash finds himself in mid air with Batgirl's hand around his neck.

"You know Superboy isn't the only one with super hearing." She hisses as she lets him go. He falls on the ground with a loud thud while Superboy and Robin keel over laughing.

Aqualad walks over to Miss Martian as they all head for the door, "Remind me not to ever piss her off."

Miss Martian laughs and nods her head.

"Ok guys we are almost at the exit." Robin says as Batgirl puts her head on his shoulder.

"Guys is this a trail of blood?" Batgirl asks as she points to the red trail of liquid on the floor.

"I don't know let's follow it?" Robin says as he starts to follow it.

"Are you crazy?" Kid Flash screams, "This place is a mad house, I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Fine but if it is a good guy that dies it's on your hands." Batgirl says as she starts to follow Robin who started walking again.

Kid Flash just lets out a sigh and follows. The others start to follow to.

They follow the trail till it comes to a door. "What do you think could be behind it?" Miss Martian asks.

"I don't know…but let's hope it isn't Batman." Aqualad says as Superboy starts to open the door.

Kid Flash starts to vomit on the floor, while the others just look at the sight in front of them in horror.

Batgirl turns her face so it is hidden in Robin's cape. The sight that was before them was a body of a cop with a gun shot hole in between his eyes. Blood was all over the walls. They all knew this was the work of the Joker because HAHAHAHA was spray painted in green all over the walls.

"Why?" Superboy asked as he closed the door.

No one could answer, everyone was in shock. Suddenly a note fell out as the door closed. Batgirl picked it up and read it. When she finished she dropped the paper and stood there in shock like a deer in the headlights.

Aqualad picks up the paper and reads it out loud. "This is just a foreshadowing for what Gordon has in store for him. Do I have your attention now Bats?"

"Guys let's just get out of here." Batgirl says as she starts to walk back towards the exit.

They all just follow her. Finally they get outside, "Hey guys where the heck did Batman go?" Superboy asks.

"I don't know; let's get over to Arkham North. The main gate is there." Batgirl says as she starts to head for the direction they need.

"Don't tell me you are going to leave with out Batman, little Miss. Batman is almighty." Kid Flash says as he walks towards her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? How dare you even say that, I figured we could go there because that is where the Batmobile is. From there we can track where the hell he is. God you guys are so stupid, now I know why you have no Amazons on your team. They would beat your asses' senseless."

They all just look at her in shock except Robin. They all look to see Batgirl running towards the gate. With a sigh coming from Kid Flash they follow her.

~X~

_Can't let Joker get away again._ Batman thinks to himself as he runs down the hall trying to find him.

"Joker where the hell are you?" Batman yells throwing his hands in the air.

There is no answer, had Joker left the building.

"Oh hey Bats I see my shot didn't kill you."

"This ends tonight Joker!" Batman growls.

"Come on Bats we know we cant kill each other. It is like a law we have to follow. Yet again I don't follow the law. Hahahaha! Let's consider it a duty. You're just too much fun to kill don't you see?"

"You are a sick man Joker. You are going back to Arkham."

"I don't think so. But hey did Zsasz get any of the kids? I'm only asking because that would have broken our deal."

"This is over Joker!" Batman snaps as he throws a batarang at him. The batarang hits him in the shoulder.

"Don't you know these things don't hurt me? Didn't you see the one I ripped out of my chest?"

"That may not but this will." Batman snaps as he kicks Joker in the face. Joker falls to the ground and tries to crawl away.

"You think you can just crawl away like the insect you are?" Batman snaps as he kicks Joker in the side.

"Oh come on Bats!" Joker says as he crawls even more.

"You didn't answer me clown!"

Suddenly Batman picks him up and punches Joker. This sends him flying across the room.

"That is going to cost you Bats!" Joker yells as he gets up.

"Sure it will Joker!" Batman yells as he lunges.

"Not so fast there killer." Joker says as he pulls out a switch.

Batman slows down and stops. "What is that?" Batman snaps as he puts his hand around Joker's neck.

Joker puts his finger right next to the trigger, "Let's just call this plan b."

"What is it Joker!" Batman yells in his face as he tightens his grip.

"Well let's just say that if you don't let go of me now Speedy Gonzales and Bratgirl are going to go BAM! HAHAHA!"

"What did you do to them Joker?"

"Oh well when Harley kidnapped them I had her put these neat little do hickies in them."

Suddenly the speaker turns on, "Puddin'?"

"Yes Harley."

"Um…how do I say this?"

"You didn't mess up did you?" Joker says in an irritated voice. "I really hope you didn't mess up, I'm kinda busy over here with Bats."

"I'm sorry Mr. J, I messed up."

"What did you do you incompetent fool?" Joker snaps.

"Well…you know how you told me to put those things in what's his face and Bratgirl."

"Yes!" Joker says very irritated like.

"When I was putting them in intensive treatment I put them down and forgot to give them to them."

"You moron!" Joker yells as he moves his arm around Batman's and slaps himself in the forehead.

"See this Bats; at least you have smart sidekicks. I get stuck with the moron psychologist."

Batman just shakes his head, "So much for plan b." Batman says as a small smirk comes across his face. Batman punches Joker clear across the room. Joker lets go of the device and Batman crushes it to pieces under his feet.

"So Joker any last words before I stick you back in Arkham?"

Joker just starts to laugh insanely. "What is the matter with you? You were a good man once."

"You actually think I am going back to that crazy place. No thank you, I am not going to be room mates with Penguin or Mad Hatter. I absolutely hate the book Alice in Wonderland."

"You are insane and need help Joker. You are defiantly going back to Arkham." Batman says as he hands cuffs Joker.

Batman leads Joker out and sees the teens come running to him.

"There you are Batman." Aqualad says as he takes in deep breaths.

"Where were you guys?" Batman asks as he slams Joker to the ground.

"We were in the mansion but you left us there!" Kid Flash says as he walks up to Batman.

"You better watch your attitude with me sunshine or we are going to have a problem."

Kid Flash just takes a step back and puts his head down as he mumbles something under his breath.

"You see Batman we went to Arkham North and found the Batmobile and we tracked your signal to here." Batgirl says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh that was very smart thinking of you."

"Hey Batman do you think that Superman and the others will come and help with the mess." Superboy says with hope in his voice. This was one of the first times he actually showed an emotion other than rage.

"I doubt it Superboy…Sorry but you know how thick headed those Kryptonians can be."

Superboy smiled for a second and then went back to crossing his arms.

"Batman can we just get out of here?" Robin says as he puts his head on Batgirl's shoulder.

"Yeah Robin lets all go back after we drop this nut back off at Arkham."

"Sounds good to me!" Kid Flash says with excitement as he heads for the entrance to Arkham North.

When they get to the Batmobile the put Joker in it.

"Ok this is an old police boat. You guys can take this back to land; take them back to the Batcave when you get to land." Batman says as he puts his hand on Batgirl's shoulder. She nodes and they start the boat.

Batman hops in the Batmobile and speeds off like a bat out of hell.

"Hey guys can I take a nap when we get back to the cave?" Kid Flash asks as he leans his head back against one of the walls on the boat.

"I don't know if Batman will let you do that but whatever." Batgirl says as she keeps steering the boat. Suddenly her phone rings, the song Don't Stop Believing by Journey begins to play. They all shoot her a look.

"What Journey is a classic!" She looks at the phone and sighs. She flips the front of her phone, "Hi Daddy…oh I'm doing the usual being a tutor for my little buddy over here…oh you want to say hi to him…here you go." She says as she hands the phone to Robin.

"Good evening commissioner…yes she is being very helpful…I totally understand Algebra II now…I highly doubt this sleepover thing will happen again for a while…Nice talking to you sir." He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Batgirl.

"Really he just had to talk to me?" Robin says as he starts to pace.

"Hey it isn't my fault. How do you think he is going to take it when he finds out that you and me are dating?"

The others just look at them because they only have a little bit of information on the subject.

Robin just shakes his head, "Uh your dad is going to kill me…what are people going to say?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Batgirl says as she lets go of the steering for a second.

"Wait a second!" Kid Flash announces as he walks up to Robin.

"What?" Robin says as he takes a step away from Kid Flash.

"Your thirteen, how are you in Algebra II. I'm in 10th grade and haven't even taken that yet."

"Well when you are a thirteen year old genius it just happens." Robin says as he puts his hands on his hips.

"And you." Kid Flash says as he walks up to Batgirl waving his finger in her face. "How are you going to explain to your dad you are dating a vigilante? Didn't we call the police when we were stuck on the island? What the hell happened that was so important enough for daddy not to come?"

Batgirl just looks at him. She fills up with anger inside but keeps cool as she answers, "Number one never stick your finger in my face, you got that? Number two I don't know how I am going to explain this to my dad. Last but no least…I don't know why he didn't come." The last part took a second to get out.

"Well let's see if the Boy Wonder knows how to explain this to dear old dad." Kid Flash turns around and sees Robin sleeping on the floor of the cold boat.

"How can he be sleeping?" Miss Martian asks.

"What do you mean Miss Martian he is very tired." Aqualad says.

"Oh, Hello Megan, I can't believe I didn't comprehend that."

All of the boys that are awake just twitch when she said 'Hello Megan'.

"Well guys we are back on shore, how about we head back to the cave?" Batgirl says as she walks over to Kid Flash.

"Sounds good but what do we do about him?" Kid Flash says as he points at Robin.

"Don't worry I got this." Batgirl says as she walks up to Robin. The others just look at her as she picks Robin up gently and carries him in her arms.

"Isn't that so cute?" Miss Martian says as she follows Batgirl.

"Cute it looks like she is his babysitter." Kid Flash says as he walks out of the boat.

"Will you just shut up?" Superboy says as he puts his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

Kid Flash just shoots him a glare and continues on.

"Hey Miss Martian can you bring your ship over here? It will be faster to get to the cave in that." Batgirl says with Robin still in her arms.

He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He looked like an adventurous child that just got in from playing with his friends outside all day.

"It will be here in one second." Miss Martian says, "Look here it is." She says as she opens up the door to get in it.

When they get in there Batgirl sticks Robin in a chair and sits in a chair that just formed next to him. Within a second she is out cold. She puts her head on Robin shoulder. They other members of Young Justice look at Robin and Batgirl.

"What emotion is this?" Superboy says with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Miss Martian just looks at him, "Love." She says sweetly.

"Ugh!" Kid Flash says, "Does anyone know how to get to the Batcave from here?" He says in a snippy tone.

"Looks like someone forgot to take their PMS pills." Superboy says which makes everyone who is awake laugh, except for Kid Flash. Kid Flash just shoots him a look.

Robin suddenly moves a little and wakes up. He notices Batgirl's head on his shoulder, "Where are we?" Robin asks which startles everyone.

"Sorry we thought you were sleeping. We didn't mean to wake you." Aqualad says as he turns around.

"Robin would you mind telling us the way back?" Miss Martian asks.

"Yeah don't worry you are just about there take a right now, and then go straight and we will be in the cave in a few minutes.

Robin looks back at Batgirl. He runs his fingers through her hair. "God I love you Babs." He whispers into her ear. Superboy just smiles, he didn't mean to listen in it just happened.

Robin continues, "If you were awake you would go 'you're only thirteen you don't know what love is' and a bunch of other stuff like that. See you are wrong for once, I do know what this feeling is, this feeling isn't puppy love or just like a crush. It is more than that Babs and you know it."

Robin leans in and kisses her forehead when no one is looking.

"Robin we are here." Miss Martian says in a whisper.

"Thanks Miss M. You guys have to stay here until Batman gets back though." Robin says as he stands up. He picks Batgirl up and puts her over his shoulder gently.

They all step out of the ship and enter the cave.

"Guys I will be back in one second don't touch anything please." Robin says as he walks over to the elevator with Batgirl still over his shoulder.

After Robin disappears into the elevator the others look around and start to wonder the cave.

"What the heck is this?" Kid Flash says as he points at an old outfit. The outfit has green scaly shorts, a red shirt with green sleeves, and a yellow cape. There is also a pair of green pixie boots. "This outfit looks like a traffic light."

"I wonder who wore this outfit." Aqualad says as he touches the glass.

"Wait a second; is that an R in a yellow circle?" Superboy says as he twists his head.

Kid Flash keels over laughing, "I can't…believe…that this…is Robin's…old outfit." He says through his laughs.

"I wouldn't laugh about it in front of him." A voice says from behind. Everyone just stops and turns around. When they turn they see Batman standing there. Batman walks over to the elevator and opens the door, Robin walks out and Batman walks in. Batman nodes his head at Robin and Robin nodes his head back. They both knew what the other was thinking.

When the doors close Kid Flash looks at him with a goofy grin on his face, "So what's up Pixie Boots?"

Robin froze for a second and then looked over at the glass case.

"You saw that huh?" Robin says as he rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"What took you so long up there dude?" Kid Flash says as he walks over.

"Oh I was just putting Babs to bed that's all, I mean she has a bedroom here."

They all just look at him. Kid Flash is the first to speak, "You are telling me that your girlfriend has a 'room' here."

Robin just looks at him, "You are one sick child Wally I hope you know that!" Robin says with disgust. Wally just snickers while the others just twist their heads not knowing what the two best friends were talking about.

"I think you guys should be getting back now." Robin says as he pushes them into the ship.

"But Robin we only got here a little while ago." Miss Martian says.

"Oh come on Megan lets go back, we can leave Robin and Batgirl alone so they can play a game of tonsil hockey." Kid Flash says as he starts to laugh.

"Tonsil hockey?" Superboy says as he looks from Kid Flash to Robin.

Robin just shoots Kid Flash a glare, "You are so lucky she didn't hear you say that, you would have no head my dear friend." Robin turns and walks away.

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad turn and look at Wally who is trying to hold in his laughs.

"What the hell is tonsil hockey?" Superboy snaps at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash burst out laughing, "I'll tell you when you're older." He says as he looks at Aqualad.

Aqualad gives him a look and motions for him to come here. Kid Flash sighs and leans in a whispers what tonsil hockey is.

Aqualad shutters for a second and then looks at Superboy and Miss Martian, "Yeah I'll tell you two what it is when you are older." Aqualad says. 'The last thing that we need is those two playing tonsil hockey when no one else is around.' He thinks to himself as he sits down in the chair and falls asleep.

There you have it folks, my story is done. Well I shouldn't say done exactly. I am going to write and epilog where Kid Flash takes Batgirl up on her offer to go visit her at school. But anyway thanks to everybody who commented, alerted, or faved. You guys are what kept me going. Starting a new chapter soon. Again thanks for reading.


	10. Epilogue

Hey Guys, its official this story is over, this is the epilogue. It is written from Barbara's point of view.

_Ugh I'm so tired; last night seems like a dream. Wait a minute this is my room at Wayne Manor._ I look over and see Dick in the chair at the other end of the room asleep. _He is so friggin' cute, what would I do without him?_

I get up quietly and head for the shower. I take a nice shower when I hop out I look at the clock, it reads 6:30 AM in big red letters. _Oh no Dick and I have school today crap._ I run over to my drawer with my towel wrapped around me. _Please please please don't wake up! Have to get my uniform._

I grab my uniform quickly and run back into the bathroom. I put my hair up in a ponytail and look back at myself. _Look at yourself, long red hair and freckles. Let's hope today doesn't suck. _

I walk over to Dick and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "Wake up dear." He jumps up in a second.

"God Babs I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"How could you have woken me up silly? I'm the one that woke you up."

"Oh yeah I forgot." He starts to blush a little bit now. "Sorry about how Wally acted yesterday?" He says as he stands up and runs his fingers through his thick black hair.

"Don't be if anything I should be apologizing to him. I had a bad attitude."

"But you actually had an excuse Babs. Don't you understand? You were upset and didn't want anything to happen to Bruce."

"When you put it that way Dick I kinda understand. Now go get ready we have to be at school in an hour."

Dick just looks at me and laughs. "Of course you think about school after a serious discussion."

I walk out after him and head down for the bottom of the stairs. When I get down there I see Alfred standing there, "Why hello Mistress Barbara."

"Hey Alf." I say as I walk passed him and head for the kitchen. I grab a bowl and the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I dump the cereal in the bowl and start to pick at it.

Dick walks in and shakes his head, "I see you still eat your Cinnamon Toast Crunch without milk. You are one weird girl Barbara Gordon."

I just shoot him a look. He takes a seat next to me and grabs my arm, "Oh come on Babs that is one of the things I love about you."

I finish up my cereal and throw the bowl in the dish washer. Alfred walks in when I finish.

"Master Dick and Mistress Barbara I believe it is time we depart for school."

"Ok Alf we are going." Dick says as he grabs my hand and drags me out to the car.

"Dick what about our backpacks?" I say as he opens the door. I take a look in and see them sitting there. "You are a ninja Grayson I swear."

He just laughs at me and hops in the car. We take a car to school now because the limo was just a bit to flashy. Even for a private school.

When we get to school I look at the clock in the car, it reads 7:50 AM. _Great I only have ten minutes to get to class._

"Thanks Alf." I say as Dick pulls me out of the car.

"Wow you seem to be in a rush today." I say as I put my backpack on.

"Don't worry I'm not in a rush, I just want to get you into school before any of the jerks see us."

"Oh come on Dick, it wont be that bad, my friends aren't that mean."

"No not them. The football team is who I'm worried about."

"Richard Grayson why would you be scared of the football team?" I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Let's just say me and the quarterback don't exactly get along."

"I don't even want to know." After I finish we both head through the door.

_God I hate most of the people here. Over there is the school whores, then the jocks, then the burn outs, nerds, then the cheerleaders. I don't fall in any of these groups. I am what you call a neutral, I try to get along with everyone even thought that doesn't always work._

Dick and I start to head for first block when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hey!" The voice says. _Oh God I would recognize that voice anywhere don't let it be him._

Dick and I turn around to see Wally's smiling face. "Hey Wally why are you here?" I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Well I am taking you up on your offer, you said to come visit you one day. I had the day off today so I figured I would come visit."

I put my hand to my forehead. _Stupid stupid stupid._ Suddenly I hear another voice come from behind me.

"Hey babe!"

It was the quarterback and few wide receivers from the football team.

"What do you want Jason?" I snap at him.

"Come on doll since when are you dating Mr. Mathlete? Oh wait who is this kid? You like to do it with two people. I didn't know you liked it that way Red."

I just shoot him a glare. "Don't talk to her like that!" I hear Dick snap. _Oh great here comes Mr. Macho._

Suddenly Wally steps in front of me. "Excuse me tool bag but I believe I was having a conversation with my friend here."

I put my one hand on Dick's shoulder and the other on Wally's and whisper to them, "I can handle myself boys' thank you very much." They just turn and look at me.

"You know what kid you are going to regret saying that to me." Jason says as he goes to punch Kid Flash.

I catch Jason's fist with my hand, "Will all of you knock it off. God Jason you have to realize that I am never going to go out with a tool bag like you. Oh and another thing your throwing sucks this year. 5 interceptions in one game, I mean really I could do better than that. Now if you excuse me I have to get to class."

Everything in the hallway is silent now. I guess everyone heard me, oh well. Wally and Dick just start to laugh as each one takes one of my arms and pulls me through the crowd of people.

"Hey Barbara?" Wally says as we get in front of my class.

"What is it Wally?" I say as I lean against Dick's shoulder.

"Who is this kid?" He says as he points at Dick.

_Is he stupid? Wait a second he doesn't know Robin's secret identity. Hello Barbara, oh snap I'm starting it now._

Dick just shoots me a look with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Dick sticks out his hand.

"Hello my name is Richard Grayson."

Wally just looks at his hand and doesn't take it. "How could you do this to Robin?"

"What are you talking about Wally?"

"You are cheating on him!" He snaps, "With this kid no less. This is my best friend we are talking about here. He really cares about you, how could you do this?"

I just look at him in shock. Before I could say anything Dick lets out that Robin laugh and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. I don't understand it but he puts them on.

"Hey Wally!" He says as he starts to laugh some more.

Wally just drops his jaw, "Your real name is Richard Grayson."

"Shhh…quiet with that Wally no one knows that's the point of a secret identity. You can't tell anyone, not even the team."

Wally just looks at him for a second and then nods, "I understand. Well I guess I had enough fun for today. I'm going home. See you later Shades."

Wally turns and leaves Robin and me standing there. "Well I guess I will see you after school then." I say as we touch noses.

"So I'll see you soon then." After he finishes talking he kisses me and then gives me a hug. I turn around to open the door. But then I turn back around to say something but he was already gone. _Typical of my little Robin. _I start to laugh as I open the door to first block.


End file.
